KoolAid, Not the drink!
by M-T
Summary: KoolAid is just an average guy for the most part. One day he's forced to leave home by his parents and encounters his new life. It's peculiar but he deals with it in his own weird ways. COMPLETED
1. Making freak friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing.

This is Boo Town: Welcome

KoolAid is my character. In the game he would be the one with green eyes who looks straight. Because this is a story his eyes are brown but does it matter? He lives in the green colored house, which would be then bottom right one.  
  
Dear secret book that I tell my day to,  
  
Hi. I'm KoolAid. This is my first entry ever although I have lived here for a while. So I'll tell you what has happen and how I first came to Boo Town. Um, oh yeah. I'm 22 if you wanted to know. Ok so let's start. Ok I'm starting and yeah, here we go. Whoo pee. That was lame. Can't erase. It's in pen. Uh (pause) ok, I got it. I think. Nope. Just lost it. Let's see. Uh (another pause) this may take a while.  
  
**FLASHBACK**

I'm sitting down watching some TV in my bedroom at home. I still lived with my parents. I was playing video games when there was a knock at the door.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah?!  
  
Mom: Can I come in, honey?!  
  
KoolAid: Ok.  
  
She opens the door and steps on something slipping and landings on her butt.  
  
Mom: Ugh! What is all this stuff on the floor?!!  
  
I had lots of junk on the floor. I don't think they were all mine to begin with.  
  
KoolAid: Uhhh  
  
Mom: Eww!!! What's this?!!  
  
Still on her butt she lifts her hand with some weird looking goop on it.  
  
KoolAid: Oops.  
  
Mom: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM??!!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Oops again.  
  
Mom: KOOLAID FRUITY PUNCH JR.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Aw. Come on mom. I'm 22.  
  
Mom: Yes. I know. That's why your father and I need to talk to you.  
  
Uh oh. I thought.  
  
**LATER** LIVING ROOM  
  
I'm sitting there and my parents walk in with a slightly less than happy look on their face  
  
KoolAid: Am I in trouble?  
  
Dad: It's amazing how you still act so much like a child, KoolAid.  
  
KoolAid: Is that a yes?  
  
Dad: No.  
  
KoolAid: If it has any thing to do with the underwear incident, I said I'd pay for it.  
  
Dad: That's not it.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. If it's the garage door acting up again it wasn't me.  
  
Dad: That's not it.  
  
KoolAid: The dishwasher?  
  
Dad aggravated: NO!! (Calms down some) That's not the topic at discussion at hand. Son...  
  
Oh crap. He said son.  
  
Dad: You need to move out.  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
That was also lame. Saying something is lame is even lamer. Lame.  
  
KoolAid: WHAT?!! But, but, but.  
  
Dad: Yes!! Your butt out the door!!  
  
KoolAid: What if I don't wanna go?  
  
**LATER**  
  
The front door opens and out flies well me.  
  
KoolAid: Uff!  
  
Behind me the door slams shut.  
  
KoolAid: What if I starve to death?!! What if I die?!! What if? What if?!!  
  
Door opens.  
  
Dad: You have more than enough money now go!!  
  
Throws train ticket at KoolAid  
  
Dad: Take a trip.  
  
I pick up the ticket and look at it.  
  
KoolAid: Couldn't you at least have bought a subway ticket? Trains stink.  
  
Dad slams the door shut again and I throw the ticket away in frustration.  
  
KoolAid: FINE!! Leave me out here! I don't want any stupid train ticket!! You could just take it back and shove it up your------!!!!!  
  
Door flings open immediately  
  
Dad: WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!!  
  
KoolAid: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (KoolAid grabs the ticket and runs for dear life) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
TRAIN  
  
KoolAid: Great! Low class. (Groans and looks out window)  
  
???: HI!!  
  
KoolAid: Huh?  
  
???: Could I sit here?  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
???: Great! Thanks. I don't meet many mean people now a day.  
  
I was stuck sitting next to some blue cat freak weirdo.  
  
???: By the way my name is Rover.  
  
KoolAid: That sounds like a dog's name.  
  
Rover: Huh?  
  
KoolAid: Go fetch the stick.  
  
Rover: What stick?  
  
KoolAid: Whatever.  
  
Rover: If I fall to sleep could you pet me while I cuddle up in a ball and purr?  
  
KoolAid: WHAT!?  
  
Rover: ...I mean, Hi again. What's your name?  
  
KoolAid: None of your business. Go away!!  
  
Rover: Let me guess... uh, its KoolAid.  
  
KoolAid: What?  
  
Rover: Aha! See? I knew it.  
  
KoolAid: Lucky guess.  
  
Rover: No. You look like him.  
  
KoolAid: WHAT?!!  
  
Rover: Only joshing. (Mutters) I read it off your shirt but I wasn't sure how to pronounce it. Well, hey! That's a great name. (Mumbles again) Weird though.  
  
KoolAid: I think its cool no matter how weird you think it is.  
  
Rover: GASP. How'd you hear that?  
  
KoolAid: I'm special. Now go away!!  
  
Rover: I think it's an ok name... for a girl.  
  
KoolAid: You want to die?!  
  
Rover: Only joking. So, hey, where are you heading to?  
  
KoolAid: Don't know don't care.  
  
Rover: Ha ha ha! Your pulling my fur, right?  
  
KoolAid: Nope.  
  
Rover: You can't be serious? (I nod) Well then I've got to make a phone call.  
  
KoolAid: Knock your self out.  
  
Rover: Huh?  
  
KoolAid: Go on ahead.  
  
Rover gets up and walks toward the end of the train  
  
KoolAid: Dumb cat. I wonder if I could jump out the window.  
  
The cat comes back and stands there watching as I try to squeeze my head through the window.  
  
Rover: What are you doing?  
  
KoolAid: AW! Crud! Caught.  
  
He sits back down.  
  
Rover: I got you a house.  
  
KoolAid: What?!  
  
Rover: Yeah, dirt cheap.  
  
It probably is dirt then.  
  
Rover: And he's the owner of a store there.  
  
KoolAid: Who?  
  
Rover: Tom. He's a great friend of mine.  
  
KoolAid: Is he another cat?  
  
Rover: No. Don't be silly. He's a raccoon.  
  
KoolAid: You mean one of those thieve eyed looking rodents?  
  
Rover: You're here!!  
  
KoolAid: Where?  
  
Rover: Boo Town.  
  
KoolAid: Wait. What?  
  
The train comes to a stop and KoolAid is shoved out.  
  
KoolAid: Hey!!  
  
Rover waves goodbye while having his head stick out the window  
  
Rover: Bye!!  
  
Tries to get his head back in the train.  
  
Rover: Oh no!! I'm stuck!!!  
  
KoolAid: Idiot.  
  
Porter: Welcome to Boo Town.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Whatever. (turns around and heads to the stairs)  
  
BOOTOWN!!!!  
  
Walks down stairs and touches gravel  
  
KoolAid: Hey!! Why cant I move?!!  
  
Nook runs up.  
  
Nook: Hi. You must be KoolAid.  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
Nook: Ha! Funny! You've got some sense of humor. Well look out cuz so do I.  
  
Everyone was likely to know my name by just reading it off my shirt that my mom made for me. Which has my name written all over it.  
  
Nook: Ok. Follow me.  
  
KoolAid: Why?  
  
Nook walks on.  
  
KoolAid: Mmrrm!! Ok. (follows behind)  
  
**HOUSES  
**  
KoolAid: Why do they call this place Boo Town?  
  
The fat brown rat turns around slowly with an eerily creepy face.  
  
Nook: CAUSE!!! ITS HAUNTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lightning and thunder are heard and seen.  
  
KoolAid: SHHHHHIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Nook: Hey!! Wait!! Get back here!! Ah. Later then.  
  
**BACK TO ME**  
  
I'm still running away lost in town. I could never take a bad joke.  
  
KoolAid: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! UFF!!  
  
Runs into a tree.  
  
KoolAid: Where'd that tree come from?  
  
???: WELL, Excuuuusse me!!!  
  
It was a dog that I had run into not a tree. Atleast I think it's a dog.  
  
KoolAid: Huh? Who are you?  
  
???: I'm Biskit if its any of your business, dawg.  
  
KoolAid: ...dawg?  
  
Biskit: Hmm. KoolAid? Well hi. Nice to meet you. I've never seen you before. You must be new, dawg.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah, ok. I am! So there!!  
  
Biskit: You're not very friendly. Why were you running and yelling, dawg?  
  
KoolAid: No uh, no reason. Sometimes I feel like it.  
  
Biskit: Running and screaming through the woods like a little girl, dawg?  
  
KoolAid: Y, yeah. Maybe.  
  
Biskit: Then you must be my new friend cause I like doing that too, dawg.  
  
KoolAid: I haven't exactly moved in yet so I have to get back.  
  
Biskit: Ok. Catch you later, dawg!!!  
  
So on and so on. Ok. I'll tell you were my life is at right now. Then I'll go back and fill you in on the rest. Recently my brother of 19 yrs also moved to Boo Town. You'll be hearing bout him pretty soon. His name is 1stAid. For some reason he's my least favorite brother although he did finish paying off the rest of my debt. Whatever.  
  
My days consist on selling some stuff to fat dude Nook, buying flowers, and gardening. Also my hourly visit to Twiggy and, oh... You don't know about Twiggy. I'll have to tell you then. Moving on.  
  
**OTHER FLASHBACK** VALENTINES DAY / TWIGGYS HOUSE  
  
We had been chatting for a while.  
  
KoolAid: I've got this for you.  
  
Hands Twiggy box O' chocolates and some home grown flowers.  
  
Twiggy: That's very sweet of you KoolAid.  
  
KoolAid: You wanna be my valentine?!  
  
Might have been a bit ecstatic when I asked her that.  
  
Twiggy: OK!!  
  
KoolAid thinking: yes!!!  
  
She's a yellow bird with blue cheeks and a bit angry looking. So you know. Everything was going fine till I mentally disappeared (brain fart) and did something stupid. And I could swear I did not mean to but I can't swear so you'll just have to take my word. You know how some people day dream doing something but I found out I wasn't. Egh!  
  
WeweretalkinwhenallofasuddentherewasthisweirdfeelinandIblankedoutandthenexth ingIknewIrememberhearingaslapsoundandmyhandwasonherbutt.  
  
There.  
  
I snapped out of the daze and found a clenched yellow feathery fist heading toward me. Then I was out for 2 to 3 hours. I went home and ripped something off the bulletin board that said to beat the stuffing outta me if you saw me.  
  
48 hours later / 2 days later  
  
KoolAid thinking: I am such an idiot. (Pause) I guess there are other birds in the sky.  
  
Next thing I knew I fell in a really deep really big pit. Boy that stunk. I landed on something soft and squishy though.  
  
???: HEY! GET OFF ME!!  
  
KoolAid: Huh? Oops sorr... (realizes who it is) AAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Twiggy: YOU!!  
  
KoolAid: AAHHH!! Don't kill me with your beak!!! AHHH!  
  
I searched for a way out but we were to deep so I did the next best thing. Try digging through the dirt walls.  
  
Twiggy: QUIT IT!!! YOUR GETTING DIRT ALL OVER ME!!!  
  
KoolAid: AHHH!!  
  
I keep digging like the idiot I am till the dirt above me collapses and I'm covered in a mound of dirt.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. That didn't work.  
  
Twiggy: RRR!!!! WHERE IS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!??????  
  
KoolAid: They're by the wishing well doing something.  
  
Twiggy: Great! I'm stuck down here with you!!!

KoolAid: Aw... you know you still like me.

Twiggy: HECK NO!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: You're talking normal. You only do that when you're around me. You usually say WAZZUP!  
  
Twiggy: ...Well I changed it.  
  
KoolAid: To what?  
  
Twiggy: IDIOT, idiot!  
  
KoolAid: Well...You're YELLOW!!  
  
Twiggy: So? What's wrong with that, idiot?  
  
KoolAid: I hate yellow!  
  
Twiggy: Hey look! A butterfly!  
  
KoolAid: Where?!  
  
As I look around she takes the advantage and kicks me.  
  
KoolAid: Ow!  
  
Twiggy: Idiot.  
  
KoolAid: Why'd you kick me?! And where's the butterfly?!!  
  
**LATER  
**  
KoolAid singing: Stuck in a pit with a yellow ugly bird, stuck in a pit with a bird. Stuck in a pit with a yellow ugly bird, stuck in a pit with a bird.  
  
POW!

KoolAid: Ow!! Quit hitting me!!  
  
Twiggy: Then stop that!!

KoolAid: No.  
  
Hits KoolAid again  
  
KoolAid: Ow!! (continues to sing) Stuck in a pit with a mean yellow ugly bird, stuck in a pit with a mean bird...  
  
POW!

KoolAid: That's painful you know!  
  
Twiggy: We have to find a way out of here beside singing!!

KoolAid: Have you tried flying out?

Twiggy: Yes! I hurt my wing when I fell in. And you landing on me didn't make it any better!!  
  
KoolAid: ...I need to use the bathroom.  
  
Twiggy: Now why in the world did you tell me that?!  
  
KoolAid: Who else am I supposed to tell?  
  
Twiggy: Why did you tell me in the first place?!  
  
KoolAid: Cause I need to use the bathroom.  
  
Twiggy: Well I'm not stopping you!!  
  
KoolAid: No way!! You are!! You're here!!  
  
Twiggy: Then pretend I'm not and leave me alone.  
  
KoolAid: But I need to go!  
  
Twiggy: So? I can't do anything about that!!  
  
KoolAid: You're talking normal again. You have been for a while.  
  
Twiggy: So there then! I'm NORMAL!!  
  
KoolAid: I never met a normal animal. Well any talking animal isn't normal, but still. Ok, once. I had a little yellow pet bird. But I strangled it to death and I never got another pet bird ever again.  
  
Twiggy: GASP! Bird killer!!  
  
KoolAid: Hey! I was 2 or something and it lasted longer than all the other kids pets. Which was like 3 hours or so.  
  
Twiggy: What?!  
  
KoolAid: That's what my mom told me!! But I'm thinking it was less.  
  
Twiggy: Murderer!!  
  
KoolAid: Me? You're the one who eats worms.  
  
Twiggy: ...didn't you need to use the toilet?  
  
KoolAid: Oh. Yeah. Man! I need to use the bathroom!!  
  
**NIGHT  
**  
KoolAid: It's cold and dark and cold and spooky and cold and also cold. Did I mention its cold?  
  
Twiggy: Shut up!! Where could everyone be?!  
  
KoolAid: Sleeping? Not many go through this acre.  
  
Dead silence  
  
KoolAid: Aren't you cold?  
  
Twiggy: No. I have my feathers to keep me warm.  
  
KoolAid: And I have a radiator, which I can't carry because it's hot and heavy. Hmm, I wonder if I have anything in my pockets that might help. Hey a bed! Alright! And clean clothes and a shower. Wait, wont be using that anytime soon. Why do I even have it?  
  
Twiggy: I wonder who dug such a huge ditch.  
  
KoolAid: Well goodnight.  
  
Twiggy: Don't you ever take that hat off?  
  
KoolAid: No. Now shh, I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Twiggy: Where am I supposed to sleep?!  
  
KoolAid: On your big ass.  
  
Twiggy: Rrrrr!!!! Well you seem to like though!!  
  
KoolAid: Yeah... Here. Want the shower?  
  
Twiggy: Well at least its cleaner than your mouth.  
  
KoolAid: I brushed my teeth!!  
  
Twiggy: Brushed?  
  
KoolAid: Last week.  
  
Twiggy: (disturbed look on her face)  
  
**MORNING  
**  
Twiggy wakes up to some smell in the air  
  
Twiggy: What's that smell?  
  
KoolAid: I found a lovely kitchen in my pocket.  
  
Twiggy: Now why would you have one of those?  
  
KoolAid: I dunno.  
  
Twiggy: What are you cooking?  
  
KoolAid: Freedom Fries.  
  
Twiggy: ...you mean French Fries?  
  
KoolAid: They're not called that anymore.  
  
Twiggy: Where did you get them?  
  
KoolAid: I found them in a bag in my pocket.  
  
Twiggy: Why would you carry a bag of uncooked frozen fries?  
  
KoolAid: Incase I got hungry. Duh.  
  
Twiggy: Eating fries in the morning?  
  
KoolAid: Unless you lay some eggs then I could have fried eggs to.  
  
Twiggy: ...WHAT?!!  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. I thought so.  
  
**LATER**  
  
KoolAid: You think you could fly out now?  
  
Twiggy: My wing does feel better. I'll try.  
  
KoolAid: Really? You'd do that for me?  
  
Twiggy: No. To get away from you.  
  
KoolAid: That's good to.  
  
Twiggy flaps hers wings and flies out  
  
KoolAid: Yeah!! Now get me out.  
  
Twiggy: Why? After all that stuff you said yesterday I should just leave you in there.  
  
KoolAid: Crud! Well when I do get out sometime I'm gonna tell everyone you sleep NAKED!  
  
Twiggy: LIAR!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Well who do you think they'll mostly likely believe? You or me???  
  
Twiggy: Grrr!! Don't go anywhere.  
  
KoolAid looks up with a face that says oh please like I really can?  
  
Twiggy: Well then just hold tight then.  
  
**MINS LATER**  
  
Rope falls on down  
  
Twiggy: Here. Climb it.  
  
KoolAid: How do I know if you won't let go of it?  
  
Twiggy: I tied it to a tree, Moron!!  
  
KoolAid: Ok. That'll do. (climbs out) I'm free!! I'm free!!  
  
Twiggy pushes KoolAid back in. Thud.  
  
KoolAid: Dang it!  
  
And from there on every thing has been ok. We got back together.. So I have to go brush my teeth now. It's already been a week. Trying to break that habit.

-----KoolAid


	2. My life is weird but I dont care

Disclaimer: I never own any of the things I write about. Journal based story. Lots of flashbacks.

Dear secret book that is secret and I tell secret stuff to, or my life or day,  
  
So I hate putting dates in this book when I write in it so I'll just write. Ok. I'll starts where I had last left off. Hold on. I'm thinking. I had just met Biskit.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
Running franticly through trees and bumping into them to.  
  
KoolAid: AAHHH!!! I'm lost!! Where am I?!! Hey look. A flower.  
  
Picks up flower.  
  
KoolAid: Hi. What's your name?  
  
Yeah so I talk to flowers, big deal.  
  
???: Hi, cutie.  
  
KoolAid: (turns around) Huh? Who are you?  
  
???: Why I'm Leigh, cutie.  
  
KoolAid: I'm a cutie?  
  
Leigh: Of course... well no. Not really, cutie.  
  
KoolAid: There. You said it again.  
  
Leigh: So, cutie?  
  
KoolAid: Aha! You're a chicken!!  
  
Leigh: What does that have to do with me saying cutie, cutie?  
  
KoolAid: I dunno. You asked the question.  
  
Leigh: Errr. So what's your name, cutie?  
  
KoolAid: I thought it was cutie.  
  
Leigh: No!! That's what I say!! What your real name, cutie!??  
  
KoolAid: It's on my shirt.  
  
Leigh: Oh, so it is, cutie.  
  
KoolAid: No. It's KoolAid.  
  
Leigh: I know that already, cutie.  
  
KoolAid: Then why do you keep calling me cutie?  
  
Leigh: Rrrr! I don't know. You asked the question, cutie.  
  
KoolAid: Anyway, I gotta go learn my way round town. Bye.  
  
Walks away then continues to run franticly again.  
  
KoolAid: Ahh!! I'm lost!! Hey, this is fun. Ahhh!! My head is bigger than my body!! Ahhh!  
  
???: Shut up!!! You're hurting my perfectly tuned ears, mreaow!!  
  
KoolAid: I could yell if I want. AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Person scratches face.  
  
KoolAid: AAAhhhhh!!!! Ahhhh!!! It stings!!!!  
  
???: That's what you get. Oh. Opps. Your not from around here. Sorry. I'm Kitty, mreaow.  
  
KoolAid running around holding his face.  
  
Kitty: Stop that or I'll scratch you again,mreaow.  
  
KoolAid stops.  
  
Kitty: What's your name, mreaow?  
  
KoolAid: You tell me yours first.  
  
Kitty: I already did, mreaow.  
  
KoolAid: Oh. I'm KoolAid. Look at my shirt.  
  
Kitty: Egh!! You're sick, mreaow.  
  
KoolAid: Huh? No! My name's on my shirt!!  
  
Kitty: Ohh. I missed that, mreaow.  
  
KoolAid: Mreaow?  
  
Kitty: Hey!! I cant help it, mreaow!!  
  
KoolAid: ok, ok. You don't have to get so hissy about it.  
  
Kitty: WHAT, MREAOW!!!??  
  
KoolAid: Here. Have a flower.  
  
Kitty: Hu? Ok. Now its mine so there, mreaow!!  
  
KoolAid: Okay then.  
  
Kitty: Well, since your new you need to go meet everyone else. So go, mreaow!!  
  
**5 MINS LATER**  
  
KoolAid: Ok now. Where am I? Hey, a police station. Maybe that guy could help me.  
  
???: Well hello there. I'm Copper. May I assist you?  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. I just moved here, sorta, and I was wondering if I could get a map somewhere.  
  
Copper: We have maps.  
  
KoolAid: Could I get one?  
  
Copper: Sorry.  
  
KoolAid: What?  
  
Copper: They're only for visitors.  
  
KoolAid: Hu? Wait, but I am a visitor!  
  
Copper: No. You're a resident.  
  
KoolAid: But I haven't got a house yet and I don't know the town and I'm lost.  
  
Copper: Will you be getting a house?  
  
KoolAid: Yes, I guess.  
  
Copper: Will you be lost when you know the town?  
  
KoolAid: No. I suppose.  
  
Copper: Well, there you have it.  
  
KoolAid: But I don't know it yet!!  
  
Copper: Then I advise you memorize it before it gets dark.  
  
KoolAid: Rrrr! ...What happens at dark?  
  
Copper: There are a whole bunch of weird-O's and psychopaths that run amok. And legend has it that that Boo Town was named that because of (whispers) the ghosts.  
  
KoolAid: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Copper: Hey! Wait! I was going to give you a map!! Oh, well. Kids these days, scared of everything you throw at them.  
  
**KoolAid  
**  
KoolAid: AAAAHHHH!!!!! (collapses) Uff! I'm tired. Hey a pond. I wonder what that weird shadow is.  
  
Picks up rock and throws it at shadow. Shadow sinks  
  
KoolAid: I hit it!! Yeah!!  
  
Dead fish floats up  
  
KoolAid: Oh, it was a fish. Oops. (walks away and spots a huge tree) Whoa! That's gotta be the biggest tree here. I wonder who gives it so much fertilizer. Maybe this is where those animals use the bathroom. And look. A well. That's where they could wash there hands or whatever.  
  
???: Hello there young timer.  
  
KoolAid: Uh, hi?  
  
???: I'm Tortimer. The fair mayor of Boo Town. And I've got a question for you. Who do you look up to he most and why?  
  
KoolAid: Uh... my grandmother.  
  
Tortimer: What?! Why? What did she ever do for you?  
  
KoolAid: Well, she read me stories, baked cookies, knitted me sweaters, let me watch TV late at night while my parents were out, was the only one who could beat me at video games, computer games, bowling...  
  
Tortimer: Ok. Ok. I get it. Anyway, Welcome to Boo Town. I hope you enjoy living here.  
  
KoolAid: Wait. How'd you know I'm gonna live here?  
  
Tortimer: I cant tell you that, otherwise it wouldn't be a secret. Ha ha ha ha hoorf! Hey. I will let you in on another little secret, sunny. Do you know why this town is called Boo Town??  
  
KoolAid: I don't need to know. That question never popped into my big empty round head.  
  
Tortimer: ...Well, I'll tell you anyway. (makes a dead looking face) Because its HAUNTED!!!  
  
KoolAid: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (runs away again) Some nerves of steel I got.  
  
Tortimer: Yup. That gets them every time. Ha ha ha ha hoorf.  
  
**KoolAid AGAIN**  
  
KoolAid: AHH!! Ah. This gets boring after a while. Hey, a bug. Follows bug. Begins to sing  
  
KoolAid: Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug. It also rhymes with rug. Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug. It also rhymes with snug. Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug. If you add another g and e and r at the end it spells bugger. Cool but gross. Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug  
  
???: Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug  
  
KoolAid: Hey. That's my song.  
  
???: I know. I heard you sing it. I'm sorry. Its cool. Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug By the way I'm Daisy.  
  
KoolAid: Hi. Are you going to be singing that song all the time now?  
  
Daisy: Yup. Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug  
  
KoolAid walks away slowly.  
  
Daisy: Bye! Later. Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug  
  
**LATER**  
  
???: Hi KoolAid, dawg!!  
  
KoolAid: Oh, hey Biskit. What are you doing here? Didn't I meet you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, uh over there somewhere?  
  
Biskit: This is where I live. I walk around sometimes. Hey, have you met Louie my next door neighbor, dawg?  
  
KoolAid: No. I'm still lost.  
  
Biskit: If you need to see a map there's one by the train and police station, dawg.  
  
KoolAid: Police bad. Take me to the train station.  
  
**TRAIN STATION**  
  
Biskit: and this is the museum and that's Nooks shop, dawg.  
  
KoolAid: Oh, ok. (rips map off board)  
  
Biskit: You can't do that, dawg!!  
  
KoolAid: Who says?  
  
Biskit: ...uh, I don't know. I guess its ok then, dawg.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. I'm good.  
  
Biskit: Later then, dawg!  
  
KoolAid: Peace dude! Or whatever you people say.  
  
Biskit leaves. KoolAid looks at map  
  
KoolAid: This is where that raccoon was taking me.  
  
**HOUSES**  
  
KoolAid: These are the houses? They sorta look small to me. O.o oooo. Green roof. I like it. (Walks in) These doors need a lock. Incase I ever decide to walk nude in doors. Well, I want it. It is kinda small and that radio looks busted. (Goes back outside)  
  
Nook: Aha! You want this one yes?  
  
KoolAid: AHH!! Where'd you come from?  
  
Nook: No place.  
  
KoolAid: Ok? I was going to see you about buying this (crappy) house.  
  
Nook: That'll be 20,000 bells.  
  
KoolAid: What are bells? Money?  
  
Pause. No reply.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Here. Wait. Don't I need to sign some forms, leases, insurance or paper documents?  
  
Nook: What?! No. I've never heard of such idiot ness. Now the bell matter.  
  
KoolAid: Wait. What's my address?  
  
Nook: What's and address?  
  
KoolAid: How you mail someone?  
  
Nook: You just write their name.  
  
KoolAid: How's that possible?  
  
Nook: Shut up and give me the bells!! (grabs money) This isn't bells.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah?  
  
Nook: In this town we use bells.  
  
KoolAid: Real bells? The ones that go ding? Ding. That's a funny word. Ding, ding, ding, ding  
  
Nook: Ahem!! Stop singing!! No! It's our type of 'money', yes.  
  
KoolAid: But I don't have any.  
  
Nook: Then this is what we'll do.  
  
**LATER** Shop  
  
Nook: Here. Put this on.  
  
KoolAid: What is it?  
  
Nook: Uniform.  
  
KoolAid: AAHHHH!!! That cursed word is now in my head!!  
  
Nook: What?  
  
KoolAid: UNIFORM!!  
  
Nook: What's wrong with it?  
  
KoolAid: It's EVIIILL!  
  
Nook: Ok, now get to work!  
  
KoolAid: AAHHH!!! Another cursed word! WORK!! IT'S EVIIILL!!  
  
**LATER** Outside  
  
KoolAid: I hate plucking weeds. Ok, now plant these.  
  
Plants. POP. Flowers grow  
  
KoolAid: How the heck that happen?! Ok then. ... With my special seeds I shall grow a beautiful beanstalk of flowers.  
  
Plants.  
  
KoolAid: Grow my pretty grow!  
  
POP. Plants some more.  
  
KoolAid: Mua ha ha ha ha! I have the power to plant flowers!!  
  
**LATER** Shop  
  
Nook: What's taking him so long to plant some flowers?!  
  
Walks outside. KoolAid on floor talking to flowers.  
  
KoolAid: Ah. Very interesting.  
  
Nook: AHEM!!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: AHH!! What?!  
  
Nook: I'm not paying you to slack off!  
  
KoolAid: I'm not slacking off.  
  
Nook: Then what are you doing?!  
  
KoolAid: Having a conversation with some friends.  
  
Nook: ......Well I'm not paying you to chat!!  
  
**LATER AGAIN  
**  
KoolAid: 20 bells!! It wasn't that long!! Sorta. Ah, this uniform is itchy. AHH! I said it again! It sucks. Ugly design and everything. Only thing I like about it is that for some reason it smells like flowers. Ok now. Who's Boris?  
  
Boris: How do you know my name, junk?  
  
KoolAid: Uh? A blue pig?  
  
Boris: Yup. That's me! You have a problem with that, junk?!!  
  
KoolAid: Ehh. No. I came to deliver this to you.  
  
Boris: Hey thanks. Why are you giving this to me, junk?  
  
KoolAid: I work for Nook. By the way my name is KoolAid. Just moved here.  
  
Boris: Ok, junk. As long as you don't bother me to much I'll be your friend, junk.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. (walks away)  
  
Boris: Hey! I like you already! Keep it up, junk!  
  
**STORE  
**  
Nook: That job will be 120 bells.  
  
KoolAid: How come this one is more than the other one?!  
  
Nook: You want it to be lower, yes?  
  
KoolAid: Uhhh, never mind.  
  
Nook: Next write and mail a letter to my best customer Louie.  
  
KoolAid: What do I write?  
  
Nook: I don't know. That's why your writing it yes.  
  
(letter) Dear Louie,  
  
I hate you! I hate Nook! ---Nook  
  
Nook: You done yes?  
  
KoolAid: Yup. Now what?  
  
Nook: You go to the post office and mail it.  
  
**POST OFFICE**  
  
Pelly: Can I help you?  
  
KoolAid: Yeah, I'll be the fish and you eat me up.  
  
Pelly: Excuse me?  
  
KoolAid: ...I need to mail a letter.  
  
Pelly: Ok. Anything else? 

KoolAid: ...Oh, uh... no.  
  
**STORE  
**  
KoolAid: Done.  
  
Nook: Deliver this to Bea.  
  
KoolAid: B?  
  
Nook: Just go!  
  
**Bea's PLACE  
**  
Bea: Thanks, waffle. And this is for you.  
  
KoolAid: Huh?  
  
Bea: Well, you should get something for your good deed, waffle.  
  
KoolAid: Sure. What is it?  
  
Bea: A TV.  
  
KoolAid: Cool. A TV? Thanks. How do I carry it?  
  
Bea: Stick it in your pocket, waffle.  
  
KoolAid: How am I suppose to stick it in my pocket? ...Hey, it worked!  
  
Bea: Yeah, waffle. Ok. Now go back to work. Bye.  
  
KoolAid: (walks away and thinks) Wait a sec. Boris didn't give me anything.  
  
**STORE/SHOP WHATEVER**  
  
Nook: Now go write something about my shop to attract customers on the bulletin board.  
  
**BULLETIN BOARD**  
  
Tom Nook is old and fat. You have to see it to believe it. ---shop  
  
**STORE  
**  
Nook: Deliver this axe to Louie.  
  
KoolAid: CoooooL!!  
  
Nook: Don't swing that in here! Its not even yours!!  
  
CRASH!  
  
KoolAid: Oops. I'll go now. (grabs axe and goes)  
  
Louie  
  
Louie: Gracias, foo. Here, have a sofa.  
  
KoolAid: Duude! Sweet! (Lame)  
  
Louie: I got a question though, foo. Why does this axe look chipped?  
  
KoolAid: I dunno. Well gotta run.  
  
**STORE  
**  
Nook: Have you met everyone in town?  
  
KoolAid: Yup.  
  
Nook: Gotta map?  
  
KoolAid: Yup.  
  
Nook: The mayor?  
  
KoolAid: Yup.  
  
Nook: Uh, then your done.  
  
KoolAid: How am I going to pay of the rest off my debt?  
  
Nook: Not my problem. Scram, yes!!  
  
KoolAid: (is kicked out) Ow!! That hurt!! YEAH!! I WAS FIRED!!! SORTA! Now what do I do? Hey, a bug.  
  
**LATER**  
  
KoolAid: I got no bells and no clue what to do.  
  
Sits on ground. Begins to hum.  
  
KoolAid: zzzzzzzzz  
  
**9 PM  
**  
KoolAid: zzzzzzzzzz  
  
A blue type pig spots KoolAid asleep on ground  
  
Boris: KoolAid, junk?! Wake up! What are you doing sleeping under a tree, junk?!  
  
KoolAid: zzzzzzzzzzzzz(snort)zzzzzzzz  
  
Boris: Hm. I know, junk.  
  
Brrrt sound is heard  
  
KoolAid: zzzz(pause) Hu?AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! What's that nasty smell?!!!  
  
Boris: Uh, it wasn't me, junk.  
  
KoolAid: AAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid jumps into the river. Splash!  
  
**LATER  
**  
KoolAid: That was nasty. There are other ways of waking people up!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: Thanks, junk. You're all wet.  
  
KoolAid: Well I needed a bath anyway. I just hope my TV isn't messed up.  
  
Boris: He he he, junk.  
  
KoolAid: I better go home and change.  
  
Boris: Here. I didn't give you anything before, junk.  
  
KoolAid: Thanks. A shower. ...Great.  
  
**FLASHBACK OVER**  
  
And weirdly enough that's how I met everyone, yet. My first neighbors anyway. All weird-O's and ok I guess. Since I'm a weirdo myself in a weird way. Boris my only best friend moved away a while ago. He visited town the other day though. He's doing ok. He says I still smell a bit since he threw that beyond rotten nasty fart. I could still smell it. Oh, I do still smell. AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Till this point I still don't know why Boo Town is called that. I haven't seen a single ghost yet. O.o yet. Oh, well. Ahh! That smell is getting to me. Wait, I just did that. Heh heh. ...It's bad! Not as nasty as Boris, but bad. I could taste it!! Well, I'm going the bathroom to get some sanitizer and after that take a shower. I'm gonna scrub till I turn purple. Purple, another funny weird word. Purple, purple, purple ...ok I'm gone. It smells worst now. Pha! (Grabs airfreshner) DIE EVIL FART!!!!  
  
----KoolAid  
  
Disclaimer wearing gas mask: Thanks for the reviews. NOW SEND MORE!!!!!!! Or Boris will fart in your face!!!!!


	3. The essentials

Disclaimer: Hi. It'sa me again. Don't tell KoolAid or I'll get the bloody pulp beaten outta me for being in his house again. I don't own AC or the x- files music. I hate saying I don't own them cuz I wish I did. Then I'd be the claimer instead of the disclaimer. THAT'LL CHANGE!!! YOU WILL SEE!!! ALL OF YOU WILL SEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Dear book thing that I tell stuff to,  
  
After making friends with talking acting like weirdo people animals I had to learn what do you do exactly to earn money around this place. I had no money uhh, bells. Whatever. So I couldn't buy anything. Soon I found out. This means another flashback. `Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, and do `(x-files music plays)  
  
*FLASHBACK* Morning  
  
KoolAid: Yyaaaawwwnn!! (Stretches) Ow! That felt good. I don't wanna get up. This sofa is comfortable. I need make bells somehow. I wonder what there's to eat in this place. (Mins later goes outside) (Outside)  
  
Louie: GOOOOD MOOORRNIIING, FOO!  
  
KoolAid: Ahhh! Man! It's too early for loud noises.  
  
Louie: Really? Its 9 am, foo.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Louie: You like saying whatever a lot, foo. I just realized it.  
  
KoolAid: What are you doing here?  
  
Louie: Since your new and all. I thought I'd teach you what to do around here.  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: So I just shake a tree and something falls down?  
  
Louie: No, only sometimes. And trees that have fruit on em is where fruits fall but only if there are fruits on em first, foo.  
  
KoolAid: What fruits are there here?  
  
Louie: Only oranges for now.  
  
KoolAid: Orange juice!!  
  
Louie: Oooookaaaayyyyy. Now you try shaking a tree, foo.  
  
KoolAid: Ok.  
  
Walks to tree. Shakes  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Shake dance! Do the shake dance!!  
  
Thud  
  
KoolAid: I heard something fall.  
  
Louie: Go check what it is, foo.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah! 100 bells! Cool!  
  
Louie: phhphph  
  
KoolAid: What's so funny?  
  
Louie: Sorry man. But that's not even enough to buy a flower seed, foo.  
  
KoolAid: Crud! Well then I'll shake some more trees.  
  
Begins to run to every tree and shake  
  
Louie: Hey! I FORGOT TO TELL ABOUT THE!!! Oh, well. He'll find out, foo.  
  
*KoolAid*  
  
Shakes tree  
  
KoolAid: Woo hoo! More bells!  
  
5 trees later. Nest falls  
  
KoolAid: Hm. What's this? A rock? Full of holes?  
  
All of a sudden million of bees swarm out of the supposed 'rock'  
  
KoolAid: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
Biskit: KoolAid, dawg?  
  
KoolAids face is all stung up  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Whatever. Leave me alone.  
  
Louie: I tried to warn you, foo.  
  
KoolAid: Riiiiiight.  
  
Biskit: It looks like their was a bee party on your face.  
  
KoolAid: Nah. Really?  
  
Buzzing sound is heard from the direction where KoolAid came from  
  
KoolAid: YAGH!! ME HAS GOTTA RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid runs homeward  
  
Louie: Hu?  
  
Biskit and Louie turn around to find bees headin their way like crazy  
  
*KoolAid/At home*  
  
KoolAid looks out the window as Biskit and Louie buzz on by  
  
Both: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Bbbbbzzzzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid: Tried to warn me my butt. Take that. Ha! Ok. I've got 700 bells. That should be enough for something.  
  
*STORE*  
  
Nook: Welcome. May I help you?  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Go jump off a bridge.  
  
Nook: Besides that?  
  
KoolAid: What can I buy for 700 bells?  
  
Nook: A fishing rod. You could catch some fish and sell them to me.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. I'll take it.  
  
Nook takes all the bells  
  
KoolAid: Hey! It says on the tag that it's only 500 bells!!  
  
Nook: Yes. But you said to sell you for 700.  
  
KoolAid: Rrrr!!!  
  
*LATER*By stream  
  
KoolAid: A fish? A shadow!!  
  
Cast hook straight at shadow  
  
KoolAid: Yeah!! I hooked it!!  
  
Reels in  
  
KoolAid: Hey! Oops. That's not the fish's mouth. That looks painful. Oh well. Lucky thing I'm not the fish.  
  
Takes fish off hook. Puts in pocket  
  
KoolAid: Aghh. Now my pocket is all wet!!!  
  
Crunch  
  
KoolAid: AHH!!! It bit my thy!!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: I hope I don't get rabies.  
  
Sees other shadow  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Now I'll do it right. So that's its head and that's it butt. No wait. The other way around. Ah. I don't know. They're all butt ugly.  
  
Casts hook. Ching  
  
KoolAid: Hu? AAHHH!! I hooked my butt!! AAHHH!!  
  
Buzzing sound approaches. Biskit and Louie head nearby with bees still chasing them  
  
Both: AHHH!!!! Bbbbzzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid jumps in steam. Biskit and Louie buzz by  
  
KoolAid: That was close. Didn't I just jump on a fish?  
  
Crunch  
  
KoolAid: AAAAHHHHHHAAAHAAAAHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!! LET GO OFF MY!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
After I pried the hook out of my butt and took the fish off what it though was a worm I headed home to take a shower cuz I smelled of fish and junk. Talking about junk I ran into Boris before I got home  
  
Boris: Why are you limping, junk?  
  
KoolAid: None of your business.  
  
If he'd gotten bit by a fish so would he  
  
Boris: Why are you all wet, junk?  
  
KoolAid: The same.  
  
Boris: The same what, junk?  
  
KoolAid walks away  
  
Boris: That the type of attitude I like, junk!!  
  
KoolAid runs into daisy also  
  
Daisy: Hi. What happen to you, `Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug`?  
  
KoolAid: Just leave me alone.  
  
Daisy: Ok. Then. What's up, `Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug`?  
  
KoolAid: Fish hook.  
  
Daisy: (clueless look)  
  
KoolAid: I'm trying to earn bells to pay off my loan. Do you have any suggestions besides fishing and shaking trees?  
  
Daisy: Bug hunting, `Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug`!!  
  
KoolAid: That works the same way as the fish? I just sell them to Nook?  
  
Daisy nods  
  
KoolAid: Bug hunting, huh? Well. Ok. But I haven't got a net.  
  
Daisy: Here. I have lots. I love bugs!! They're so buggy, `Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug`!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Ok.  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: Hey. A dragonfly.  
  
Moves toward it. Dragonfly keeps buzzing around  
  
KoolAid: Ah. Stop moving you! Crud! Its fast and I can't run!  
  
Stupid fish remember?  
  
KoolAid: Ah. Ah. Oww. Ahahha. Aha! Caught you! I caught a red dragonfly! I wonder if it breathes fire.  
  
Foom!  
  
KoolAid: AHHH! It does! AHHH!  
  
Foom!  
  
KoolAid: AHHH!  
  
Jumps in nearest body of water because my shorts caught fire  
  
KoolAid: Ahh.  
  
Silence. Crunch  
  
KoolAid: AHHHH!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: Candy! Its got ants on it. I should think first. Can a small pile of ants hurt me? No.  
  
Catches ants  
  
KoolAid: I caught and ant or ants. My uncle will be so happy.  
  
Puts in pocket  
  
KoolAid: Ahh! What the?! Hey that tickles!  
  
Daisy comes by  
  
Daisy: Hey, KoolAid. How's the bug hunting going, `Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug`?  
  
KoolAid: Ants in my pants!  
  
Daisy: Cool, ants in my pants. Bye.  
  
Leaves  
  
KoolAid: Ahh!  
  
Pinch, pinch, pinch  
  
KoolAid: I didn't know black ants bit!!  
  
Runs to nearest water and jumps in (Guess who?) Crunch. Yup. That fish again.  
  
KoolAid:AAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
I hate that fish. It seems to be following me  
  
*LATER AGAIN*  
  
Bea: You should dig up fossils, waffle.  
  
KoolAid: Fossils?  
  
Bea: Yeah. Then you mail them to the faraway museum and they mail them back as bones. You could sell them or put them in our museum, waffle.  
  
KoolAid: Who's Blathers?  
  
Bea: He works at the museum. And sometimes you could dig up gyroids that play music, waffle.  
  
*MUSEUM*  
  
KoolAid: Ahem!  
  
Blathers: Zzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid: Hello there!!  
  
Blathers: Zzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid: Wake up you crappy colored owl!!!  
  
Blathers: Zzzzzzzz  
  
*BACK*  
  
KoolAid: He didn't wake up.  
  
Bea: Did you even dig up a fossil first, waffle?  
  
KoolAid: (pauses) No.  
  
Bea: Here. A shovel. Learn to use it, waffle.  
  
Bea leaves  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Digging. I don't see anything wrong there. But then again I didn't see anything wrong with the ants. Oh well. (Digs) Hm. Nothing.  
  
*HOUR LATER*  
  
KoolAid: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I've dug a millions holes and no fossils!!  
  
Kitty comes by  
  
Kitty: Oh my, mreaow. What are all these holes?  
  
KoolAid: I'm looking for fossils.  
  
Kitty: Well then your supposed to dig up the star shaped holes, mreaow.  
  
KoolAid: Huh?  
  
Kitty: This, mreaow. (Points at star shaped hole in ground)  
  
Kitty: Go ahead. Dig here, mreaow.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. (Digs) Hey, I found a fossil!!  
  
Kitty: Woo hoo, whatever, mreaow. (Kitty leaves)  
  
*MUSEUM*  
  
KoolAid: Hello?  
  
Blathers: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid: WAKE UP!!  
  
Blathers: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid: Crud!!  
  
Throws fossil at Blathers  
  
Blathers: Oh (pause) (snort) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid: Rrrrrrr.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Leigh: I know of a good way to get rid of frustration, cutie.  
  
KoolAid: How?  
  
Leigh: Chop down some trees. Take a good whack at them, cutie. Pretend their someone you hate like Kitty.  
  
KoolAid: Hu?  
  
Leigh: uh (pause) Here, cutie. (Gives KoolAid axe) Go have fun, cutie. Remember, someone you hate helps.  
  
*THERE IS A LOT OF LATERS. SO LATER*  
  
(Chopping)  
  
KoolAid: Take that Nook and Rover and (Tree falls) TIMBER! (Thud) AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHERED THE TREE GO??!! It disappeared! Cool. (Shrugs) (Continues to chop) (Thud) Hu? (Legions of bees show up) AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Runs to nearest stream, water, whatever) (Bess buzz by) Ok. Good. They're gone. Oh, wait. What about that fi-- (Crunch) AAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris spots KoolAid walking by the stream all soaked  
  
Boris: Hey, KoolAid, junk! What happened to you again?  
  
KoolAid: Everything.  
  
Boris: Oh, too bad. Hey, look. That fish is following you.  
  
KoolAid: I know.  
  
Boris: Why, junk?  
  
KoolAid: Because its eviiilll.  
  
Boris: So wha'd you call it, junk?  
  
KoolAid: Hm. Ball Cruncher.  
  
Boris: Cool, junk. Why?  
  
KoolAid: You'll find out someday.  
  
Boris: Why are you still limping, junk? It looks worst than before.  
  
KoolAid: Later.  
  
Walks away  
  
Boris: Cool, junk.  
  
*NIGHT* Home  
  
KoolAid: I'm so tired. I hurt all over. Its hard earning freaking bells around here.  
  
Turns light off. Biskit and Louie still running away from bees. Swoosh by house  
  
Both: AAHHHH!!! Bzzzz.  
  
KoolAid: I'll never get any sleep at this rate. (Lays on sofa) So I'll just zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
*MORNING*  
  
KoolAid: Zzzzzz  
  
Knock on door. Knock knock). Boris, Talking to himself  
  
Boris: Who's there? Pig. Pig who? Pig junk, junk. Ha ha ha!  
  
KoolAid opens door  
  
KoolAid: What? What do you want?  
  
Boris: Dude its morning, junk! You should be making the most of it.  
  
KoolAid: It's 7 AM!!  
  
Boris: So? The early bird gets the worm, junk.  
  
KoolAid: But I'm not a bird! I hate worms! And you're not a bird either!!  
  
Boris: Ok. Let's go.  
  
KoolAid: Weren't you just listening?!!  
  
Boris: Yup and nope sope lets gope, junk.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris: Ok. I will teach you how to do thins correctly, junk. Now where'd you leave off?  
  
KoolAid: This isn't going to work.  
  
Boris: WHERE?!!  
  
KoolAid: Everything.  
  
Boris: Junk?  
  
KoolAid: I started everything but never finished.  
  
*BEACH*  
  
Boris: Ok, we'll start with fishing, junk.  
  
KoolAid: NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: Shut up!!  
  
Shuts up  
  
Boris: Now take out your fishing rod and follow my lead, junk.  
  
KoolAid: You go first.  
  
Boris: Ok then, junk.  
  
Finds fish and casts reel. Catches fish and reels in  
  
Boris: See, junk? That easy.  
  
KoolAid: How'd you do that? Ok. My turn.  
  
Finds fish and casts line  
  
KoolAid: Hey. What the? It's stuck.  
  
Ching  
  
Boris: AAHHHHH!!!!!! MY BUTT!!!!!!!  
  
Buzzing and yelling noise head their way. Louie and Biskit again. Boris jumps in ocean while KoolAid climbs nearest tree. Buzzing and yelling pass.  
  
KoolAid: My new hang out.  
  
Boris: Funny, junk. (silence) (Crunch) AAAHHHHH!!!!!! Something bit my BUTT!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: That's not fair. It wasn't supposed to bite you there. I guess it wanted rump.  
  
Boris: AAHHHHH!!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris: Diggin, junk.  
  
KoolAid: Hm. Ok. Nothing wrong happen there.  
  
Boris: Dig here, junk.  
  
Digs  
  
KoolAid: Yeah!! I found! Cat poop?  
  
Boris: Egh. Moving on, junk.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris: Bug huntin, junk.  
  
KoolAid: NNOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: Stop that! They're only bugs, junk. Look and dragonfly.  
  
KoolAid: Boris uhhhh  
  
Boris: Shh. I almost got it, junk.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. (Backs away slowly)  
  
Boris: Aha! See?! Eaasssyyy, junk!!  
  
KoolAid: Not till it breathes fire it isn't.  
  
Boris: Dragonfly's don't breathe fire, junk.  
  
KoolAid: Red ones do.  
  
Boris: No they don't. And besides, this one is blue, junk.  
  
Ping  
  
KoolAid: AAHHHHHH!!!!! It breathes ice!!!!  
  
Both: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Both jump in water. Ping, ping, ping. Dragonfly leaves  
  
KoolAid: (stutters) The, the, the, water, rr, rr, is freazing.  
  
Boris: Ice cubes, junk.  
  
Crunch  
  
KoolAid: AAAHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: Aha ha! That's why you named that fish-  
  
KoolAid: Shut up!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: Now what?  
  
Boris: Now what?!! Riiight, junk. You got some bad voodoo or something! Stay away from me!!  
  
KoolAid: But what do I do?  
  
Boris running away  
  
Boris: TRY SELLING FRUIT, JUNK!!  
  
KoolAid: Fruit? You mean oranges?!!  
  
Boris: YEAH!!  
  
KoolAid: No way. Stupid trees have bees. But then, I just climbed a tree. Ah. No way.  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: What should I do?  
  
Copper: Lend a hand.  
  
KoolAid: That's sounds painful.  
  
Copper: No. Be good citizen. Help someone.  
  
KoolAid: But I don't want to.  
  
Copper: You get rewarded.  
  
KoolAid: Rewarded? (Pause) ok!  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Who should I help?  
  
Walks by streams. Sees fish following again  
  
KoolAid: You!! What do you want besides me?!! (Of course no reply) Yeah. I thought so. Ha! You're so pathetic. All you can do is swim, eat, and poop. (Sounds familiar) Well? Quit following me! I like walking by the water. Bug off, err, swim away.  
  
Picks up rock and throws at fish. Plonk  
  
KoolAid: Ha! Ha! Ha! Direct hit! Hey. Why isn't it coming back up?  
  
Leans over water. Bubbles rise. Fish comes up with rock on mouth  
  
KoolAid: Oh crap.  
  
Spits. Plonk  
  
KoolAid: Owww!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Splash. Crunch  
  
KoolAid: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: I'm gonna need surgery if that keeps happening. (Goes inside home) Tank. A fish tank. Aha! There! (Snag) Oww! Cr*p! Stupid fish. (Chomp, chomp, chomp) (Splash) There. Now you are my slave for ever!!!  
  
*FLASHBACK OVER*  
  
Yup. I still have B.C. After that I helped people. At first it didn't go so well. I still wonder whose underwear that belong to. That's another story. I have to feed B.C. He's getting mad. Its odd. One day I might have forgotten to feed him and he ended up waking me up in the middle of the night. That was scary and painful. Still it was a long time ago.  
  
-----KoolAid  
  
KoolAid: Here B.C. (Jumps out of tank) (Crunch)  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH----------------!!!!!!!!!-------  
  
Disclaimer: I hope this one was funny enough for you. Sorta sick too. Hmm. Oh well. If you thought it was sick tell me or tell me if you liked it. Review!! REVIEW!! OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH B.C.!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Stupid Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own it blah blah blah. This chapter starts out boring but it gets better towards the middle. Well in my opinion. All you people have different tastes on what's funny or not. Whatever.  
  
Dear future me who is reading this now,  
  
So my fish might be a big to friendly. My friends are talking animals. I've been hurt more times in this town than my entire life. Stupid people everywhere and TWIGGY DUMPED ME!! (Sobs) She had to move to another town and long distance relationships don't exactly work out. Anyway I'm not writing on that today.  
  
*FLASHBACK* December 24  
  
The sky was dark and the air was filled with particles of snow. I was talking to Leigh when Biskit came by.  
  
KoolAid: Hey Biskit!  
  
Biskit: Hey. `On my way to see the tree. I saw you. You saw me. It was Christmas` (Walks away)  
  
KoolAid: Never heard that song.  
  
Leigh: She makes up so many things it's hard to keep count. Anyway, as I was saying. I hope you've been good this year, eggnog.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. I have. (That was such a lie)  
  
Leigh: Good, cause I wanna be the first one to see what Jingle gives you, eggnog.  
  
KoolAid: Aren't we a little too old for that nonsense? (Pause) Who's Jingle?  
  
Leigh: GASP!! You don't know who Jingle is, eggnog!!?  
  
KoolAid: uh. No.  
  
Leigh: He's a reindeer who wears a bright red suit and a hat who soars through the skies on this very night bringing peace, love, and joy for all of us to enjoy and share, eggnog.  
  
KoolAid: Like Santa?  
  
Leigh: (Confused look) Hu? Who's that, eggnog?  
  
KoolAid: The same thing except he's human, fat, goes ho, ho, ho, and soars through the skies in a sled. Pulled by 9 reindeer and one has a red nose.  
  
Leigh: (long pause) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ow! I'm getting a migrane from laughing so hard, eggnog!  
  
KoolAid: I know. None of it is real.  
  
Leigh: GASP! How dare you say that, eggnog?! Jingle is very much real.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Ok. But isn't Christmas really about celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ who was born on that day?  
  
Leigh: I know. (Sigh) But I want gifts too, eggnog!! That idiot Jingle doesn't know that. So it's better to receive than give.  
  
KoolAid: Wait. It's the other way around. Well, whatever. I want gifts too.  
  
*LATER* Tailor shop  
  
KoolAid: Hi. Mable, Sable. Merry Christmas.  
  
Mable and Sable: Hi.  
  
Leigh: Hi Sable, eggnog!!  
  
Sable: (silence)  
  
Leigh: Hey. Why did she say hi to you and not me, eggnog?  
  
KoolAid: I'm special.  
  
Mable: Can I help you, KoolAid?  
  
Leigh: I'm here too, eggnog!!  
  
Mable: Can I help you too?  
  
Leigh: No. He came here not me, eggnog.  
  
KoolAid: uh. I wanna design a pattern.  
  
Mable: Ok. Hold on for a sec while I get the stuff.  
  
Leigh: Whatcha going to design eggnog?  
  
KoolAid: Gift wrap.  
  
Leigh: Cool, eggnog. I'll do that next year.  
  
KoolAid: Who'd you get for secret Jingle? Oh. That's what that name was referring to.  
  
Leigh: Man. I got Boris, eggnog. He hates everyone's gifts.  
  
KoolAid: What are you giving him?  
  
Leigh: A smelly old shoe while fishing, eggnog. He, he, he.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Leigh: I gotta go, eggnog.  
  
KoolAid: Why?  
  
Leigh: I still haven't wrapped my families gifts and they're coming over tomorrow, eggnog. KoolAid: Ok. Bye. (Leigh leaves)  
  
KoolAid: I wonder who else is there to talk to.  
  
(Just then a crash is heard in a tree) (Crash) umph!! KoolAid: Hu? Who's there?!  
  
???: Help! Help! Anyone!!  
  
KoolAid: Where are you?!  
  
???: Stuck in a tree!!  
  
KoolAid: That helps. You're going to have to be more specific!!!  
  
???: Hurmph!  
  
*LATER*  
  
(I found the tree but the only way was to) KoolAid: TIMBER!!  
  
(Thud)  
  
???: What h*ll crazed idea was that?!!  
  
KoolAid: MINE! `Mine, mine, mine, mine`  
  
???: Ok? (Begins to walk away)  
  
KoolAid: Hey, wait!! Aren't you Jingle?  
  
Jingle: Why of course. How'd you know?  
  
KoolAid: A little fat birdy told me.  
  
Jingle: Yes. I see. Here's a present. Merry Christmas.  
  
KoolAid: O.o oooo. I wonder what I got.  
  
Jingle: Not till tomorrow.  
  
KoolAid: How'd you get stuck in the tree?  
  
Jingle: I was performing my new half twist dive but it works better in water. Ok. Bye. (Jingle soars off again)  
  
KoolAid: Weird.  
  
???: Hellooo there!! (KoolAid looks around)  
  
KoolAid: Hu? Who the?  
  
???: Here.  
  
KoolAid: AAHHHHH!!! GHOSTS!!!  
  
???: AHHH!!! WHERE?!! (KoolAid turns around)  
  
???: Where?!!  
  
KoolAid: AAHHH!! Talking snowman!!!  
  
SM: No. Its Frosty.  
  
KoolAid: Like Frosty the Snowman?  
  
Frosty: No, like Frosty. But I am a snowman.  
  
KoolAid: (shrugs) Cool!  
  
Frosty: I know. I'm so cool I could be hot, but then I'd melt. While you're here. Can you do me a favor?  
  
KoolAid: Sure.  
  
Frosty: Give me a hand or 2 here.  
  
KoolAid: I said ok.  
  
Frosty: No! I mean stick hands. The idiot who built me forgot my hands.  
  
KoolAid: Oh. Here.  
  
Frosty: I'd take them if they weren't already my hands!!!  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Ok. You don't have to get so frosty about it. Ha! I made a joke.  
  
Frosty: Riiight. Thanks. Since you helped me I'll let you in on a little secret I heard around. If you dress up in different clothes and go to Jingle, he'll think you're a different person and give you another gift.  
  
KoolAid: Sweeet.  
  
Frosty: Before you go. Wanna snow cone?  
  
KoolAid: Nah. Bye.  
  
Frosty: Ahh! No wait. Don't leave me here alone! In the dark, by myself.  
  
KoolAid: What do you want?  
  
Frosty: Company.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. I'll build you a friend.  
  
Frosty: (pause) Could you make it a, uh, er, girlfriend?  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: Hi Boris.  
  
Boris: Shhh  
  
KoolAid: What?  
  
Boris: I heard Jingle, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: Really? Where?  
  
Boris: I don't know. I just missed him, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: Where'd you hear him?  
  
Boris: Over there, hot chocolate. (KoolAid suddenly disappears) KoolAid? Where'd you go? Oh well. I like that, hot chocolate.  
  
*KoolAid*  
  
KoolAid: Aha! There he is.  
  
Jingle: What is it? Oh. Hello there. Who are you?  
  
KoolAid: Superman! Cant you see?  
  
Jingle: Yeah. Arent you cold in that thing?  
  
KoolAid: N, n, n, nope.  
  
Jingle: Havent I seen you somewhere before?  
  
KoolAid: uh. No.  
  
Jingle: Yeah I have. When you saved Louis from maniac.  
  
KoolAid: Okay?  
  
Jingle: Here's a gift for you.  
  
KoolAid: Thanks. (Zooms away)  
  
Jingle: He is faster than a speeding bullet. Wow.  
  
*LATER* 11:30 PM  
  
KoolAid: Ahem!  
  
Jingle: Well hello. I'm Jingle and you are?  
  
KoolAid: Batman.  
  
Jingle: Arent you supposed to be stopping the Joker or something?  
  
KoolAid: Yes! After my gift.  
  
Jingle: Ok.  
  
*Christmas Morning* 8 AM  
  
(Jingle gone back wherever he came from and KoolAid got like 20 more gifts from him)  
  
(Knock, knock) (Boris again) Boris: Who's there? Jingle. Jingle who? Jingle all the way. Ha! Ha! Ha! Hot chocolate.  
  
(KoolAid opens door) KoolAid: What do you want now?  
  
Boris: (Pause) Oh, uh, I didn't know KoolAid had company, hot chocolate. I'll come back later.  
  
KoolAid: What are you talking about?  
  
Boris: Just kidding, hot chocolate. I like your getup. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
KoolAid: Uhhh. Egh!! (Slams door shut on Boris)  
  
Boris: I'll come back later, hot chocolate. Ha! Ha! Ha! (KoolAid was wearing the last getup from last night which was a wonder woman one)  
  
*LATER*  
  
(Knock, knock) (Guess who) Boris: Who's there? Hot. Hot who? Hot who do? Ha! Ha! Ha! Hot chocolate.  
  
(KoolAid opens door) KoolAid: What?  
  
Boris: Merry Christmas, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: Leave me alone. Hu? (Boris welcomes himself in)  
  
Boris: Look at the present Leigh gave me. A nice shoe, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: Right.  
  
Boris: Hey, Where'd wonder woman go, hot chocolate?  
  
KoolAid: Funny.  
  
Boris: I know, hot chocolate. Ha! Ha! Ha! I heard it's going to snow today.  
  
KoolAid: So? There's snow everywhere.  
  
Boris: I already snow that, hot chocolate. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
KoolAid: Get out.  
  
Boris: Aw. Come on. Don't be a grump on Christmas, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Please get out.  
  
Boris: Ok, hot chocolate. (Goes outside and stands there)  
  
KoolAid: What are you doing?  
  
Boris: I'm not leaving till you come, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: What could you possibly do during winter?  
  
Boris: Ok. There's ice fishing, ice skating, eating snowflakes and corn flakes or frosted flakes, snowman building, ice sculpting, making snow angels, snow ball fight, sleighing and  
  
KoolAid: SHUT UP!! I'll go!  
  
*MINS LATER*  
  
Boris: Lets go, hot chocolate!!  
  
KoolAid: Before we go, stand over there.  
  
Boris: Why, hot chocolate?  
  
KoolAid: Just do it.  
  
(Boris stands where KoolAid pointed at) (Slams door shut) (Snow falls on Boris from the roof)  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Lets go. (KoolAid walks away)  
  
(Boris still in pile of snow) Boris: AAHHH!!! Its cold, hot chocolate!  
  
*LATER*  
  
(Meets up with Kitty) (Boris arrives along) KoolAid: Hey Kitty.  
  
Kitty: Merry Christmas, mistle toe.  
  
Boris: AHH! WHERE, hot chocolate?!!  
  
Kitty: Where's what, mistle toe?  
  
Boris: AHH! Mistle toe!! Run away, hot chocolate!! (Boris runs away shouting something about its evil)  
  
KoolAid: Anyway. What are you up to?  
  
Kitty: I'm waiting for Bea. We're going sleighing, mistle toe.  
  
KoolAid: Hm.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Louie: Hey, KoolAid, apple cider. What are you doing with that shovel?  
  
KoolAid: Shh. Look.  
  
Boris: Hey! Look out! You're going to fall in that ditch, hot chocolate!!  
  
(Kitty and Bea zoom by on sleighs) Thanks!!  
  
KoolAid: Aggh! Boris!!  
  
Boris: Good thing I saw that ditch, hot chocolate.  
  
Louie: Man Boris! I like you better when your mean, apple cider. (Pushes Boris in ditch)  
  
Boris: Ahh! Uff! Let me out of here, hot chocolate!!  
  
KoolAid: Should we?  
  
Both: Na!  
  
*LATER* KoolAid's house  
  
Louie: Look. You've got mail, apple cider.  
  
KoolAid: Wonder who from. (Grabs mail)  
  
Louie: Whose it from?  
  
KoolAid: My mom. Ehh.  
  
Louie: Ehh? What's wrong with that? I love getting letters, apple cider.  
  
KoolAid: Not from my mom.  
  
Louie: So, whats it say, apple cider?  
  
KoolAid: I'll read it tomorrow.  
  
Louie: Come on!! (Grabs letter)  
  
KoolAid: Hey!!  
  
(Begins to read)  
  
Dear KoolAid,  
  
It's Christmas Eve and your grandmother came to visit. She brought her "Candy Bread" that she brings every year. I put some in her Christmas dessert and said I tried to poison her. Just goes to show, she tried to do it first.  
  
Happy Holidays. Grandmas evil. Love Mom.  
  
Louie: Okay, apple cider.  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: Underwear, socks, game boy advance, gamecube, playstation2, games, rmt control car, a saw, cool, uh, knickknacks and other stuff. Marbles. Here B.C. chew on those. (Knock at door)  
  
(Knock, knock) Boris: Who's there?  
  
KoolAid: Not again.  
  
Boris: Rump. Rump who? Rump roast, hot chocolate. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
KoolAid: What do you want now?!!  
  
Boris: My butt's cold, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: uh, so?  
  
(Boris sees all the presents) Boris: Hey, what's all that stuff, hot chocolate? (Walks in) Boris: Ooo. (Spots B.C.) Ahh! It's the evil fish. Hey B.C.  
  
KoolAid: Fine. Play with the fish. Just leave me alone.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris: Rrrr!!  
  
KoolAid: What are you doing?  
  
Boris: Loosing, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: At what?  
  
Boris: Your fish. We keep playing the starring contest, hot chocolate. He keeps winning.  
  
KoolAid: Did it ever occur to you that fish don't blink?  
  
Boris: They don't? How do they sleep, hot chocolate?  
  
*MINS LATER*  
  
Boris: Hey look!! I'm wonder woman with really big-  
  
KoolAid: Take that off!!  
  
Boris: What? You get to cross-dress and I don't? That s*cks.  
  
*MINS LATER AGAIN*  
  
Boris: Yeah!! Aha ha ha!  
  
KoolAid: Mrrrmrmr. What are doing now?!!  
  
Boris: Playing with my new pokemon pikachu game, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: Ahh! Must kill Eviiiilllllll!! (Snatches game from Boris and stomps on it)  
  
Boris: AAHHHH, HOT CHOCOLATE!!! My game!!  
  
KoolAid: Shut up!  
  
Boris: Wha'd you do that for, hot chocolate?!!  
  
KoolAid: Its evvviiiiiillll! Well, I don't like pikachu either.  
  
Boris: My game, hot chocolate!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Shut up!!  
  
Boris: No, hot chocolate!!!  
  
KoolAid: (Pause) Here. You can have my game boy advance.  
  
Boris: No. I don't want-- (Pause) Ok. Cool.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris: My butt's still cold, hot chocolate.  
  
KoolAid: I did not need to know that again. And so?  
  
Boris: I need to warm it up, hot chocolate. (Pause) Hm.  
  
KoolAid: What ever. (Was half way going down stairs when Boris yells)  
  
(Boris jumping up and down) Boris: Ahhh!! My butt's on Fire!! Hot chocolate!!  
  
KoolAid: Wha'd you do?!  
  
Boris: Sit on the radiator!!  
  
KoolAid: Oy. (Slaps forehead) IDIOT!!  
  
Boris: Don't call me and idiot or I'll put your butt on the radiator, hot chocolate!!! (Pause) My BUTT is hot!!  
  
(Opens door and jumps in snow) Boris: Ahwh. (Snow in acre melts)  
  
KoolAid: Now it looks like spring in this acre.  
  
Boris: What? No. I don't need a spring. I bounce up and down just fine, butt.  
  
KoolAid: Oh, yeah. Are you ok, Boris?  
  
Boris: Now if I'm hungry I could just eat my butt, butt.  
  
*FLASHBACK OVER*  
  
This was my first Christmas in Bootown. Boris was scared of radiators and skared for life. My radiator was broken as it was, but who in the world would sit on one? Boris. You'd never find me doing something that stupid. My life is as normal as anything else. Hey look. A dragonfly. O.o. (Pause) A DRAGONFLY!!!?? X.x. (Foom!) AAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
--------KoolAid  
  
Disclaimer: um. Stupid chapter. Oh well. That's what review are for. To tell me how stupid my chapters are. I got one review posted on my story. I have no clue how it showed up there cause I didn't do it. It just showed up. . Review. 


	5. A stuffed stuffing a Thanksgiving Tale

Disclaimer: So what if the stories are long? Learn to read. I do admit the last chapter was stupid. I do like this one. Oh. I don't own animal crossing.  
  
Dear uh, book thingy that I write stuff in,  
  
So how stupid was I? I wrote about Christmas before Thanksgiving. I'm dumb. That's no surprise to anyone. Anyways by brother 1stAid visited on Thanksgiving which made things a bit more interesting and lively. Its flashback time!!  
  
*FLASHBACK* Train station  
  
I'm standing there waiting for the arrival of the train so I could greet my brother and show him around town. Despite the fact that I really don't enjoy his particular company. But my parents sent him over so I had to. Mins later the train arrives and a person runs out of the train covering their ears.  
  
Person: AAHHH!!! Eviiil CAT!!!  
  
Rover: Hey KoolAid! Met your brother.  
  
KoolAid: Oh, that's who that was.  
  
Rover: Hu? Anyway. Gotta go. Bye. (Door slams shut and the sound of yelling is heard) Rover: AAHHH!!! My tail is stuck in the ******* door!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Did not need to hear those bright words. (Train leaves.)  
  
KoolAid: I wonder where my brother went?  
  
1stAid: AAHHH!! My ears! They hurt! I hope they're not bleeding!!  
  
KoolAid: There you are. (1stAid grabs on to KoolAid's shirt)  
  
1stAid: Help me I'm blind!  
  
KoolAid: You mean deaf.  
  
1stAid: That too.  
  
KoolAid: Get up you idiot.  
  
1stAid: KoolAid!! I'm so glad its you. I met this annoying cat and I felt my head.  
  
KoolAid: What?  
  
1stAid: What, what?  
  
KoolAid: You felt your head what? About to explode? Erupt?  
  
1stAid: No. I just felt my head.  
  
KoolAid: Rrrr  
  
*HOME*  
  
1stAid: Nice pad.  
  
KoolAid: Its still not the way I want it but its ok.  
  
1stAid: Cool fish.  
  
KoolAid: That's B.C.  
  
1stAid: What does that stand for?  
  
KoolAid: Uhh, I forget.  
  
1stAid: Nice fishy. Yikes. Look at those teeth.  
  
KoolAid: It's a red snapper.  
  
1stAid: Why do they call it that?  
  
KoolAid: Hm. (Evil looking grin spreads across KoolAid's face) Sick em boy! (Fish jumps out of water)  
  
1stAid: Hu? (Crunch)  
  
KoolAid: AAHHH!!!  
  
1stAid: Cool! You taught your fish a trick. It looks painful though.  
  
*LATER*  
  
I went out and showed my brother around to the neighbors.  
  
Bea: Hey, KoolAid. Who's that, stuffin?  
  
1stAid: Stuffin?  
  
KoolAid: I'll explain it to you later. This is my brother 1stAid.  
  
Bea: Well very nice to meet you, stuffin.  
  
1stAid: She's hot. Look. Puppies. Ooo. I'm tellin mom.  
  
KoolAid: Idiot!!  
  
Bea: These are my nephews, stuffin. This is Ay, Cee, and Di.  
  
1stAid: Cool. A, B, C, D. Hee hee hee. (Yeah my brother laughs like a girl)  
  
Di: I smell fish. (Sniff, sniff, sniff)  
  
Ay: Hey. I do too.  
  
Cee: Fishman.  
  
KoolAid: Ehh. I gotta go. You know. Showing my brother around.  
  
1stAid: No. I wanna stay and see if them puppies sniff you out.  
  
KoolAid: Come on.  
  
*MINS LATER*  
  
KoolAid: This is my brother 1stAid.  
  
Kitty: Hi. I'm Kitty, turkey.  
  
1stAid: Turkey?  
  
KoolAid: Shh.  
  
Kitty: And this is my little sister, Currl, turkey.  
  
Currl: I'm hungry. When are we going to eat, peas?  
  
Kitty: Shh!! You ungrateful child. Don't you see we have visitors, turkey?  
  
Currl: Turkey? Where, peas? I smell fish though.  
  
KoolAid: Uh, leaving.  
  
Kitty: Ok, turkey.  
  
*BEACH*  
  
1stAid: Hi. I'm 1stAid. KoolAid's brother.  
  
Louie: Hi, mashed potaters.  
  
1stAid: Hu?  
  
Louie: This is my cousin, Chimp, mashed potaters.  
  
Chimp: Hi, yams.  
  
1stAid: Yams?  
  
KoolAid: Louie you never told me about your cousin before.  
  
Louie: Well it slipped my mind, mashed potaters.  
  
Chimp: Riiight. So, you going to the annual turkey day celebration by the wishing well, yams?  
  
KoolAid: Yup. Just on our way there.  
  
Louie: Catch you there, mashed potaters.  
  
*MINS LATER*  
  
1stAid: Hey, look. A seashell.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Just like all the other ones we passed.  
  
1stAid: But this one is cool. (Puts to ear)  
  
KoolAid: What are you doing?  
  
1stAid: Shh. Listening.  
  
KoolAid: To what?! We are right by the sea!  
  
1stAid: I see. Yup. Uh huh.  
  
KoolAid: What?  
  
1stAid: Shut up! They're talking to me.  
  
KoolAid: Who?!  
  
1stAid: The shell people.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Put, the shell, down.  
  
1stAid: No!  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Give it to me.  
  
1stAid: No!! Mua ha ha!! (Stokes shell) Mine! All mine!! Mua ha ha. (Runs toward music coming from wishing well celebration)  
  
KoolAid: You need help!!  
  
1stAid: I know!! Mua ha ha!!  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Hu? (Spots someone behind light house) Hi there.  
  
???: Whaaa!!! AHHHH!!! AHHH!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Ahh!! Ok! What's your problem?!  
  
???: DON'T EAT ME!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Why would I do that?  
  
???: Cause I'm a turkey and its Thanksgiving!!  
  
KoolAid: I really don't eat turkey. I just like the stuffing!! (Eye twitches and makes crazy sounding laugh) Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!! (Turkey steps back) Hey. Where ya going?!  
  
???: Away from you.  
  
KoolAid: Hey! I just wanted to help.  
  
???: That's help? You need help.  
  
KoolAid: So what's your problem?  
  
???: Well first off my name is Franklin and secondly EVERYONE WANTS TO EAT ME!!! AHHH!!  
  
KoolAid: Then why'd you come here?  
  
Franklin: Your mayor sent me a letter. I still remember what it said.  
  
KoolAid: You don't have to tell me. Judging the mayor I'd know he's up to somethin.  
  
Franklin: So, could you help me?  
  
KoolAid: How?  
  
Franklin: The table over by the wishing well has lots of knives and forks and pointy big knives and more forks and -  
  
KoolAid: Ok! You want me nab them for you?  
  
Franklin: Could you?  
  
KoolAid: After that then what?  
  
Franklin: You give them to me and I'll give you something to reward.  
  
KoolAid: Ok.  
  
*WISHING WELL*  
  
(Boris lying on ground) Boris: *hic* Isn't this a great party, gobble?  
  
KoolAid: Are you drunk?  
  
Boris: Maybe. *hic* Since there's nothing to dine on. Since we have no turkey. *hic* I found a bottle of Tequila, gobble. Isn't affecting me much. *hic* I'm a pig, gobble.  
  
KoolAid: Then stop saying gobble.  
  
Boris: *hic* Ok then, moo. Ha ha ha ha ha! *hic* (Leigh walks up)  
  
Leigh: Stay away from him, corn. He's out, uh, well he's out.  
  
Boris: I am not out!! *hic* (Gulk, gulp, gulk) Shoo kan shtill oondurrshant nee. *hic* Mnnooouu. (Colapses)  
  
KoolAid: Okay.  
  
Leigh: This is terrible, corn. There cant be a feast with no turkey, corn.  
  
KoolAid: So? What can I do?  
  
Leigh: I don't know, corn. I'll think of something, porn.  
  
KoolAid: Did you just say porn?  
  
Leigh: No------uh-----I said corn.  
  
(KoolAid walks over to the table with the knives) KoolAid: Hey Biskit.  
  
Biskit: Hi! I'm watching the table this year, gravy.  
  
KoolAid: Why?  
  
Biskit: Cause year after year all the forks and knives keep disappearing, gravy. That wont happen this year. Ha! I have a keen sense and quick reflexes, gravy. No one can get near me now!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. (Lightning and thunder are heard) Hu? Lets just hope it doesn't rain, gravy.  
  
KoolAid: Crud! How do I get passed Biskit?  
  
Boris: You can give her this!!  
  
KoolAid: What the? Weren't you drunk and out cold?  
  
Boris: I was? Well, as I said. I'm a pig. These things don't really affect me, rice.  
  
KoolAid: But isn't that like the strongest stuff?  
  
Boris: I'm just swine, rice. Ha ha ha! Get it? Swine?  
  
KoolAid: Whatever. Gime that. (Walks over to Biskit) Hey, Biskit. Say ahhh.  
  
Biskit: Why would I say yaa (Gulk, gulk, gulk) *hic* (Passes out)  
  
KoolAid: How long will she be out?  
  
Boris: She's a dog! I say, hmm, about a week, rice.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. That's plenty of time.  
  
*BEACH*  
  
Boris: What are we doing with the utensils, rice?  
  
KoolAid: You'll find out soon enough. Hm. I wonder where my brother went off to.  
  
1stAid: AAHHH!! The shell people bit me ear!! (Runs around in circles) (Falls)  
  
KoolAid: Idiot! That's one of those hermit things.  
  
1stAid: Oh. Hi, Hermit.  
  
KoolAid: Sighs. Have you seen a turkey around here?  
  
1stAid: (Really long pause)  
  
KoolAid: Never mind.  
  
Boris: That's your brother, rice? It seems you have a lot in common.  
  
KoolAid: How's that?  
  
Boris: You both are dumb and have something that bites you, rice. Ha ha ha!  
  
*LATER*  
  
1stAid: Can I help?  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
1stAid: Can I help?  
  
KoolAid: No!  
  
1stAid: Can I help?  
  
KoolAid: I said no!!  
  
Boris: Your brother has a problem, rice.  
  
KoolAid: I know.  
  
1stAid: I'm not leaving till you give me an answer.  
  
KoolAid: I already gave you an answer!!  
  
1stAid: Till you give me the correct answer.  
  
KoolAid: -_- Scram!!  
  
1stAid: Hug!  
  
KoolAid: What?  
  
1stAid: You need a hug!  
  
*LATER*  
  
KoolAid: There you are.  
  
Franklin: Ahh!! What are you doing with those knives?! I knew I couldn't trust you! Now you come to eat me!!  
  
KoolAid: They're for you!!  
  
Franklin: Ahh!! For me?! To feast on me!! Oh, wait. Thanks.  
  
Boris: A turkey, rice.  
  
1stAid: Ugh. I'm starving.  
  
Franklin: Ahh! Don't eat me!!  
  
1stAid: Euu! You're raw. Why would I wanna do that?  
  
Boris: I know what it is to be hunted for, rice. But I usually scare them away with a fart or something.  
  
1stAid: I like chasing turkeys.  
  
KoolAid: You better not!  
  
Franklin: Actually that's fun.  
  
KoolAid: Hu?  
  
Franklin: Oh. Here. Thanks again.  
  
KoolAid: Cool.  
  
1stAid: I'm still hungry!!  
  
Boris: I got pumpkin pie at home, rice.  
  
1stAid: I don't like pumpkin.  
  
KoolAid: Mine! All mine!! Mua ha ha ha!! (All stare at him weirdly) Uh--- yeah.  
  
*LATER*  
  
1stAid: But you cant have thanksgiving without a turkey for dinner.  
  
Boris: But we do have a turkey, rice. A turkey friend over for dinner.  
  
Franklin: Oh, I get it.  
  
KoolAid: I don't. Lets go check out if Nook is selling any frozen turkeys.  
  
Franklin: NOOOO!!! Just kidding. I eat turkey too. (All stare in amazement) What? Just because I'm a turkey doesn't mean a thing. As long as its not my family, I'm fine with it. The rest of the year we could just eat chicken, beef, or pork.  
  
Boris: Hey!!  
  
Franklin: Or turtle soup!! Mua ha ha ha ha ha hah. (Thunder and lightning are heard)  
  
KoolAid: Where does that keep coming from?  
  
*NOOKS SHOP*  
  
Nook: I sell turkey, yes. But it'll cost you a pretty bell since you waited till today to buy one.  
  
KoolAid: How much?  
  
Nook: 5000 bells.  
  
KoolAid: What?! I could buy a turkey farm for that.  
  
Franklin: No you can't.  
  
KoolAid: I'm making a point.  
  
Nook: Take it or leave it, yes.  
  
KoolAid: Ugh! Here.  
  
Nook: Thank you for shopping at Nook and go. (Gives turkey) (Thud)  
  
Boris: That's a big turkey, rice!! That doesn't fit in an oven!!  
  
Nook: You could buy one that size.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. I'll look.  
  
1stAid: Ooo. Whats this?  
  
Nook: Don't touch that!  
  
1stAid: Ooo. How about this?  
  
Nook: Stop!  
  
1stAid: or this!  
  
Nook: For paying customers only!!  
  
1stAid: What's a lovely bed?  
  
Nook: Are you listening?!!  
  
1stAid: No.  
  
Nook: Ha! You just did!  
  
1stAid: Man!  
  
KoolAid: Here, fat guy.  
  
Nook: Oh sweet bells.  
  
KoolAid: Ok, fat guy!!  
  
Boris: Cool, rice. Now you're doing it too.  
  
KoolAid: Doing what, fat guy?  
  
Boris: Listen to yourself, rice.  
  
1stAid: Hey, KoolAid. Now you're using them weird puns too.  
  
KoolAid: No I'm not, fat guy. (Pause) AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
1stAid: Oooo. I want a pun too!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
1stAid: I don't think that'll fit through the door.  
  
Boris: No, really, rice?  
  
1stAid: Really.  
  
Boris: Ugh.  
  
Franklin: How do we get it in?  
  
1stAid: No use asking KoolAid. He's still not talking.  
  
Boris: Both of you are idiots, rice!! You just stick it in your pocket!!  
  
Franklin: Well if you're so smart, why don't you just do it?!  
  
Boris: I haven't got any pockets, rice!!  
  
1stAid: How do you stick something that massive in your pockets? And if you can I cant cause my pockets have minds of their own.  
  
*MINS LATER* Finally inside  
  
1stAid: I'm still hungry!  
  
Boris: So, rice?!  
  
1stAid: Who knows how to cook a turkey feast?  
  
Franklin: I do! (All stare in amazement again) I'm a cannibal!! Ha ha ha ha!!! (All step away slowly) Ok, I just take cooking classes for clucks!  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris: AHH!! Eviiil fish!! Hey B.C.  
  
1stAid: Stay away from that thing.  
  
Boris: Nah! I do that all the time, rice. AHH!! Eviiil fish!!  
  
1stAid: Ok?  
  
Boris: Since KoolAid isn't talking lets play the quiet game, rice. Whoever last the longest wins, rice. Ok. 1, 2, 3. Go! (Silence) ------------  
  
*20 MINS LATER*  
  
1stAid: ---mph------AHHH!!! I can't take it anymore!! I smell food! Must eat! (Runs into kitchen wherever it is)  
  
Boris: Ha! I win, rice. Now, KoolAid you say something. (Silence) Speak to me, rice! Oh no. We're gonna have to do CPR.  
  
KoolAid: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: Ha! You're such a moron, rice!!  
  
*10 PM or so*  
  
(The food was all set and done but it seemed like there was to much.) 1stAid:-----  
  
KoolAid: -----  
  
Boris: What are you doing, rice?  
  
KoolAid: Saying grace and thanking God for the food we got.  
  
Boris: Oh yeah. That thing, rice. Grace and thank God! There. Can we eat now, rice?!!  
  
1stAid: Now who's the idiot? You don't even know what Thanksgiving is about.  
  
Boris: What? Wha'd I do, rice? (Knock at door) (KoolAid answers)  
  
KoolAid: Hullo?  
  
Bea: Hi, stuffin.  
  
Ay, Cee, and Di: Fishman!  
  
KoolAid: What's up?  
  
Bea: Unfortunately the wishing well celebration wasn't going so good since there was no turkey, stuffin. So I thought we could come here for Thanksgiving, stuffin.  
  
KoolAid: No! (Slams door in Bea's face)  
  
Bea: We brought pumpkin pie, stuffin. (Opens door)  
  
KoolAid: Come on in. (Takes pie) Mine! All mine! Mua ha ha ha ha!!! (Thunder and lightning are heard again) AHHH!!! GHOSTS!! (Runs inside) (Slams door shut)  
  
*FLASHBACK OVER*  
  
Soon enough everyone started coming by with food cause they smelled the turkey. The last person to come in was the mayor. He comes to the door, I open it, talks a lot, blah blah blah sure come on in. Then he spots Franklin. Franklin spots him back and yells YOU!!! Then chases the mayor all over the house. Everyone laughed. Ha ha ha! But what I liked the most was all the pumpkin pies!!!  
-----KoolAid  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last story I got written down. So now I'm taking ideas for my next chapters. Tell me if you liked this one. Review!! Review or, or, I dunno yet. But review!!! 


	6. Boo Isle

Disclaimer: Don't own the game. I like to thank my regular reviewer Sour Schuyler. O_o I think that's how you spell it. And everyone else. Send me reviews!!  
  
Dear book thing--------Ok! It's a Journal!! So there!!!  
  
Dear Journal, That sounds stupid.  
  
Not many people like traveling to different places especially me. I just like staying at home being a bum and doing absolutely nothing. But ever since I went to this towns island I've been wanting to get out more.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Saturday Night. 9 or so.  
  
(Knock at door) Knock, Knock. (Boris again. He's hopeless. So are his corny jokes)  
  
Boris: Who's there? Little old lady. Little old lady who? I didn't know you could yodel, pigfly. Ha ha ha!  
  
By that time he had already let himself in and started showing B.C. some stuff he bought for him.  
  
KoolAid: Why don't you ever get me anything?  
  
Boris: Do some work, pigfly.  
  
KoolAid: Why? B.C. never does anything.  
  
Boris: Yeah he does, pigfly. He protects me from you. Ha ha ha!  
  
KoolAid: Ha ha.  
  
Boris: Hey! A stereo. Got any music, pigfly?  
  
KoolAid: No. Where do if from?  
  
Boris: From Totakeke, pigfly.  
  
KoolAid: Titicaca?  
  
Boris: Totakeke, pigfly!  
  
KoolAid: Totokiki?  
  
Boris: Nevermind! You could just meet him, pigfly. He's here tonight.  
  
KoolAid: Who?  
  
Boris: Totakeke. By the train station, pigfly.  
  
*TRAIN STATION*  
  
KoolAid: Why do you have such big eyes grandma?  
  
K.K: What?  
  
KoolAid: And what big ears you have.  
  
K.K: Hey!!  
  
KoolAid: And what HUGE eyebrows you got.  
  
K.K: STOP THAT!!  
  
KoolAid: Ok.  
  
K.K: Now for the last time. Do you have any requests?  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
K.K: Any type of music you wanna hear?  
  
KoolAid: Anything.  
  
K.K: How about 2 days ago? Its one of my secrets rifts.  
  
KoolAid: Cool. But it sorta sounds like love song. I don't like that. (K.K. gives an evil glare)  
  
K.K: Then your gonna love this one.  
  
KoolAid: Uh. (K.K. begins to play and sing the song) THAT'S A LOVE SONG!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (KoolAid runs away but song can be heard throughout whole town)  
  
*BEACH*  
  
KoolAid: Must swim for life!! (KoolAid was about to jump in when he spots a corpse lying on the shores of the beach) (Walks over to body) Hullo? Are you dead?  
  
???: Mmmrmrn  
  
KoolAid: Did that music do that to you?  
  
???: Nmmrm  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. I know. Its awful hu?  
  
???: .Hu? What? Who are you? Anyway thanks for saving me. I'm Gulliver.  
  
KoolAid: Uh yeah. What happen to you?  
  
Gulliver: First, Where is that beautiful music coming from? Am I in Heaven?  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
Gulliver: Ahhh! I'm in the other place!! I knew you were too ugly for Heaven!! Ahhh!!  
  
KoolAid: Hey!! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gulliver: (Pause) Oh. Hm. Ok. So I'll tell you what happen.  
  
KoolAid: Rrrr  
  
Gulliver: I was on the ship and eating lunch. I had this big fat juicy bean burrito. So, I ate it. Later I found out it might have been undercooked. I rushed to the toilet when all of a sudden a storm hit!! Massive waves struck the ship rocking it forthward and onward back. The ship became flooded like empty galleys after football season. (KoolAid gets a confused look but Gulliver continues) The slimy pours of the sea towered away at the boat. Then!! The toilet flushed by itself!! And I felt myself fading away as I got sucked down the goo covered pipes and spat out at sea!! And I awoke here. Thank you for saving me.  
  
KoolAid: Okaaayy. But I really didn-  
  
Gulliver: Here. I travel many places. Enjoy.  
  
KoolAid: Ok.  
  
Gulliver: Well I got to go find my ship and crew again. I'll see you some time soon.  
  
KoolAid: Sumthin tells me we will see soon again. Real soon.  
  
Gulliver: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
KoolAid: Nothing.  
  
Gulliver: Ok. (Gulliver jumps in ocean and begin to swim out to sea)  
  
KoolAid: Hey!! Couldn't you have just flown??!! Ah. Well. I forget they are all idiots around here.  
  
KoolAid was about to head back because K.K. had finally finished his song, when he spots a docked boat. Walks over to boat. There was a fairly weird lookin guy on board. More to say a turtle with a bad hair day or sumthin.  
  
KoolAid: Nice boat.  
  
???: Well hi there yer kiddling. I'm Kapp'n. This here is yer ship.  
  
KoolAid: My ship?  
  
Kapp'n: No me young vigilante. Yar need to learn the seas lar.  
  
KoolAid: uh.yeah.  
  
Kapp'n: Hm. Have ye ever been to this here towns irelan?  
  
KoolAid: You mean island? No.  
  
Kapp'n: That's what ar say, irelan.  
  
KoolAid: Right.  
  
Kapp'n: Well if ye'v never been yar I'll take ye.  
  
KoolAid: I'll pass.  
  
Kapp'n: What? Are ye fraid of a bit of salten water?  
  
KoolAid: Yeah.  
  
Kapp'n: Oh. Hm. Well get aboard laddie for this here Kapp'n has never laid ye astray.  
  
KoolAid: (Pause) Ah. Like theres anything else to do at this time a night. (KoolAid boards the boat)  
  
Kapp'n: Yo ho ho and a bottle of sea cucumbers turd.  
  
KoolAid: Uh. Maybe I'll stay afterward.  
  
Kapp'n: Yar nonsense and besides I've shoved off te ye briny sea.  
  
KoolAid looks at the water and begins to feel sick  
  
Kapp'n: What's wrong ye there laddie? Ye look paler than yar sea sick clam. I know, what ye need is a bit of ye heres Kapp'ns advise.  
  
Then he starts rambling all these weird sayings and stuff in a song. It was just plain confusing.  
  
Kapp'n:  
  
Back in ye days I had meself a pet clam  
  
I had to admit tho the stinker smelled like ham  
  
Ye was unspicable and yar predictable  
  
So thars why I named him Sam.  
  
KoolAid: Um.  
  
Kapp'n: How ye like me songs?  
  
KoolAid: Are we there yet?  
  
Kapp'n: Hold tight laddie wese only a quarter of a ways there. (starts to sing again)  
  
The life at sea its what yer was ment to do  
  
I like ye travels to spook em with a boo  
  
They get quite surprised and begins to just cries  
  
All of ye sudden they want me to sue.  
  
(Kapp'n trying to give some advice)  
  
I'll tell ye lad. Nar never wears pink socks to ye mums funeral.  
  
KoolAid: What? (Pause) Are we there now?!  
  
Kapp'n: Almost ye unpatient lad. Now ye turn to sing ye last song before ye arrives.  
  
KoolAid: What? No way.  
  
Kapp'n: Then I guess ye just wanna stay here out at sea.  
  
KoolAid: Rrr. Hu? Hi Gulliver. (Gulliver swims by)  
  
Kapp'n: Anywho's. Sing or stay yar for till sing.  
  
KoolAid: (groans) Ok! Um.  
  
I had a clam and it tasted like ham.  
  
There once was a lady who lived in a shoe.  
  
And that's who I am.  
  
Kapp'n: Again.  
  
KoolAid: And that's who I am.  
  
Kapp'n: Not bad for ye first time. Works on that a bit mur and ye'll get better.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Right.  
  
Kapp'n: Ok lad. We're here now get off yar little stink pod. In a good way I means it.  
  
KoolAid gets off and begins to look around at the lustrous looking island.  
  
KoolAid: Whats the name of this island?  
  
Kapp'n: Well Booisle's of course. Not many town fellers come to this here isle. A shame.  
  
KoolAid: Does anyone live here?  
  
Kapp'n: Yar check it out for ye self. Ye'd be surprised.  
  
KoolAid walks around the island a bit  
  
KoolAid: This is great. Peace. Finally.  
  
Lays down on grass and looks up at the stars. The pleasant song of crickets loom the air like a bad fart but sept this is good. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep in the warmth of the night and the tunes of the crickets and sea.  
  
*MORNING*  
  
PLONK!!  
  
KoolAid: Ow!! What the? Hu? A coconut. Ow. (rubs head) Man. I fell asleep. What time is it? (looks up and spots a bungalow) I didn't see that before. (walks up and knocks on door)  
  
???: Hello? (Animal opens door and walks out)  
  
KoolAid: Hi, I'm KoolAid.  
  
???: Wow! A person! Here, seed!  
  
KoolAid: Uh. Yeah?  
  
???: Its been so long since I saw someone else besides that there half nut Kapp'n, seed.  
  
KoolAid: Hm. Maybe I should be going.  
  
???: No! I mean. Come in. Hi, I'm Elina, seed.  
  
KoolAid: Well ok.  
  
Elina hovers closely by KoolAid  
  
KoolAid: Um. Nice place you got here.  
  
Elina: (Staring at KoolAid's face bout an inch and a half away) Thanks. I don't have much as you can see, seed. That's what happens when you live all alone.  
  
KoolAid: Uh. Sorry to hear.  
  
Elina: What brings you here anyway, seed? Do you live on the main land or are you just visiting? Did you know you're the first human I ever saw, seed?  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. Something nudged me to that.  
  
Elina: Really? How's that, seed?  
  
KoolAid has to move his head a bit back and stares at Elina  
  
Elina: Oh. Sorry, seed.  
  
KoolAid: It's ok if you really haven't seen a human before.  
  
Elina: Nope, seed.  
  
KoolAid: Egh. (Elina starts to check out the rest of his body which is uh, I hoped then she wasn't curious on touching anything)  
  
Elina: Oh. Sorry, seed. Am I doing it again?  
  
KoolAid: Nope. No. Yes.  
  
Elina: Hm. I'm so sorry, seed. (Pause) Oooo. Whats in ere?  
  
KoolAid: Hey! Isn't it still considered bad if you stick your hands into someone's pockets?!  
  
Elina starts pulling out a bunch of furniture and stuff. Then sets it up to her liking.  
  
KoolAid: O_o Ok  
  
Elina: Can I have it PLEASE, SEED??!!!  
  
KoolAid: Uh, sure. I really didn't want it anyway.  
  
Elina: Gasp! How come? It's all so very prettyful, seed?!!  
  
KoolAid: How long have you lived here?  
  
Elina: Uh, 10 years, seed!!  
  
KoolAid: Hm. Well gotta go now.  
  
Elina clings onto KoolAids foot  
  
Elina: No!! Don't go, seed!!  
  
KoolAid: Hey! What do you want?  
  
Elina: Company.  
  
KoolAid: Doesn't the Kapp'n keep you enough company?  
  
Elina: That old weazer?! No, seed. His songs are enough to drive a person mad.  
  
KoolAid: Yes. I see.  
  
Elina: Hu?  
  
KoolAid: Come on. Leggo! I have to go back home and feed my fish or else.  
  
Elina: Or else what, seed?  
  
KoolAid: You don't wanna know.  
  
Elina: Can you come visit me, seed? How about tonight?  
  
KoolAid: It gets me away from my other neighbors. Sure.  
  
Elina: Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you.  
  
Elina stands up and spreads her arms  
  
KoolAid: Uh. What?  
  
Elina gives KoolAid a near death hug. Not to mention shes and elephant which makes matters a whole lot painful.  
  
KoolAid: Egh...gh...gh  
  
Elina: Thank you, seed. Here I have to give you something for all this furniture you gave me.  
  
Lets go of KoolAid. Gasps for air. Elina gives KoolAid some bells.  
  
KoolAid: Bells. A lot of em! Where'd you get so much?!!  
  
Elina: Much, seed? I got more. It's amazing how much of that washes up on shore.  
  
KoolAid: Right. Ok. Bye.  
  
Elina: No! I'll miss you, seed!  
  
KoolAid: Ahh! Get off! If you're that desperate why don't you just go to the main land?!  
  
Elina: Uh. Bye. Weren't you going, seed?  
  
KoolAid: O_o Right.  
  
*NIGHT*  
  
Two people step off the Kapp'ns boat.  
  
Kapp'n: Yar be good ye here now.  
  
???: OOOOOooooooo. I never knew this island was here before.  
  
KoolAid: Nope.  
  
???: But then how'd you find out about it?  
  
KoolAid: I found out about it just last night.  
  
???: But I thought you said you didn't know about it.  
  
KoolAid: I didn't.  
  
???: But you said-  
  
KoolAid: Shut up, 1stAid!!  
  
1stAid: Ok. Hey look a house.  
  
KoolAid: Bungalow.  
  
1stAid: House.  
  
KoolAid: Bungalow.  
  
1stAid: House!  
  
KoolAid: Lets go.  
  
1stAid: Ha ha. I won.  
  
KoolAid: No you didn't!  
  
1stAid: Yes I did!  
  
KoolAid: What are you talking about! I'm older and cooler so I just won!!  
  
1stAid: Crud!  
  
KoolAid: Stop copping me!!  
  
1stAid: I didn't copy you!!  
  
KoolAid: Yeah! You said crud.  
  
1stAid: But I said it first.  
  
KoolAid: But it's my word.  
  
1stAid: Crud! Oops I did it again.  
  
KoolAid: Rrrrr!!  
  
1stAid: Hey look. A coconut.  
  
KoolAid: Rrrrr!!!!  
  
Elina opens door  
  
Elina: Hi KoolAid, seed! You came!  
  
(Lunges herself at KoolAid) (KoolAid dodges and Elina trips) (Thud)  
  
KoolAid: Woosh.  
  
1stAid: It's like woosh.  
  
KoolAid: Stop that!  
  
1stAid: Ok. (Pets coconut) Mua ha ha!  
  
Elina gets up off the floor  
  
Elina: Hmph! Ooo. Who's this, seed?  
  
1stAid: Hi. I'm 1stAid. KoolAid's brother.  
  
Elina: Are you real, seed?  
  
1stAid: What?  
  
Elina: You don't look real, seed. (Pokes)  
  
1stAid: Hey! Cut it out! (Continues to poke)  
  
KoolAid: Ha! This is fun to watch.  
  
1stAid: STOP!!  
  
Elina: Can I have my pet coconut back now, seed?  
  
1stAid: Pet? No!! MINE!!! (Runs) Mua ha ha ha!!!  
  
Elina: Coco!!  
  
KoolAid: O_o Okay?  
  
Elina: Coco!!  
  
KoolAid: Egh!  
  
KoolAid grabs coconut off floor and hands to Elina  
  
Elina: Coco!! (Hugs)  
  
KoolAid: Right. So, I'm here. Now what?  
  
Elina: Oh. I wanted to show you something, seed. Follow me. (KoolAid follows)  
  
Elina takes KoolAid to an empty Bungalow  
  
KoolAid: O.o Neat. Who lived there?  
  
Elina: I don't know, seed. I do know you never want to be in there during the night.  
  
KoolAid: Why?  
  
Elina: It's haunted, seed.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah right.  
  
Elina: Go on in, seed.  
  
KoolAid: I will. I've heard enough stupid stories.  
  
KoolAid spots a cold draft and some fog seeping from the bottom of the door.  
  
KoolAid: O_O Maybe tomorrow.  
  
Elina: But that only happens during the nights, seed.  
  
KoolAid: Then I'll never know. Oh well. (Walks away rapidly)  
  
Elina: You aren't scared are you, seed?  
  
KoolAid: (Silent)  
  
Elina: You are scared. Ha! And I live with it, seed.  
  
Elina feels a cold nudge on her shoulder  
  
Elina: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (Runs)  
  
KoolAid: Stampede!! (Dodges)  
  
1stAid shows up out of nowhere  
  
1stAid: Chickens!  
  
KoolAid: Then you go in.  
  
1stAid: H*ll no!! I'm more scared than you people!  
  
KoolAid: Oh come on. There are no such things as ghosts.  
  
Elina: Then why don't we go in, seed?  
  
KoolAid: I don't have the answer to that!  
  
1stAid: I know. WE'RE FREAKING SCAREDY CATS!!!  
  
Elina: But what are we scared of, seed?  
  
KoolAid: Ok! I'll prove to you there is nothing wrong with that cabin.  
  
1stAid: Bungalow.  
  
KoolAid: Shut up!!  
  
Elina: How, seed?  
  
KoolAid: Uh. Give me your coconuts.  
  
Elina and 1stAid: No!!!!  
  
KoolAid pries the coconuts away from both of em  
  
Elina: What are you going to do with the coconuts, seed?  
  
1stAid: Put them in his shirt and pretend he's a girl!! Yeah!!  
  
KoolAid and Elina: O_o  
  
1stAid: Right. (Pause) Then he'll go in and pretend he's a sacrifice like they do in those TV shows. He will be taken and thrown into a volcano to please the made up gods of the evil people!! I'll miss you brother.  
  
Elina: Don't do it, seed!!  
  
KoolAid: 1stAid.  
  
1stAid: Yeah?  
  
KoolAid: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
1stAid: Those are your last words? I'll treasure them forever.  
  
KoolAid: I'm just going to throw these in!! Be quiet!!  
  
Elina: Oh. (Pause) Why, seed?  
  
KoolAid: Because if there really is "sumthin" in there these will be gone by morning. Ok?  
  
Elina: Ok.  
  
KoolAid gets near the door and was about to turn the handle when the door creeks open by itself  
  
Elina: Did you even open the door, seed?  
  
1stAid: Nice effects. It almost had me going there.  
  
KoolAid makes a beyond dead face and the others cant see him cause his back is facing them. KoolAid stares in the dark room as fog and cold air roll out.  
  
KoolAid: O o o ok k k.  
  
All was silent as KoolAid threw the coconuts in and only the sound of rolling fruits was heard. KoolAid turns around.  
  
KoolAid: There that simple.  
  
Elina and 1stAid: (stare in silence)  
  
KoolAid: What's wrong? (Turns back to the door)  
  
The door silently shuts as it before had opened in a racket and KoolAid catches sight of movement in the bungalow before it shut and both the fog and cold air stopped rolling from under the door. A cold draft blows the whole island dead silent. Not the sound of the sea or crickets were heard.  
  
Elina: *whispers* That never happen before, seed.  
  
*FLASHBACK OVER*  
  
So that's it. (Silence) That's it. Go. Your not going are you? You see those words down there so you'll just keep reading. Whatever. Go ahead.  
  
After 20 minutes of standing still we finally decided to leave. Elina got the courage to go to main land and spent the night at my house. The next day we headed back. The island was once again thriving with life and warmth. Then we headed toward the bungalow that stood there. Like it can move? It didn't appear as petrifying as last night. I opened the door and both the coconuts where still there.  
  
KoolAid: Nothing. They're still here.  
  
Elina: Yeah. But something doesn't look right, seed.  
  
1stAid: Oh please. Don't pull try pulling no scary stunts on me after what happen last night.  
  
Elina: But just look at them, seed.  
  
1stAid: I'm looking. I don't see anything.  
  
1stAid walks over the coconuts.  
  
1stAid: See? Coconuts. Green. Sorta round or whatever shape they are. Little holes in both of them. Coconuts don't have holes in them right?  
  
Elina: No, seed.  
  
KoolAid: This is stupid!!!! You're all a bunch of morons!! (Picks up coconut) There!!  
  
All of a sudden the coconuts disintegrates into a million little pieces of dust.  
  
They had been sucked dry. The juice inside it and the shell itself.  
  
And that's the end of that. We left the bungalow crying and screaming for our lives and never been back to that place since. Curiosity is getting the best of me though. I will have to find out what is in there!!! O_o  
  
----KoolAid  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I'll make a part two to this eventually. MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Should I try using more big words? My head hurts from writing this one. I HAD TO THINK!! Maybe that messed this one up. Just remember the things that made you laugh. That should be enough. MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Readers: O_O  
  
Disclaimer: Ignore the faces if you don't like them. REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! MUA HA HA HA!!  
  
Readers: O_O 


	7. Klueless and Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own animal crossing. But I will!! Just you watch!! (Silence) -_- Right. Enjoy.  
  
(Knock at door)  
  
1stAid: KoolAid!! Get up!! Come on!!  
  
KoolAid sleeps in the basement on his big warm snowman bed. O_o So he cant hear his brother shouting upstairs.  
  
1stAid: Fine! If you want it that way.  
  
1stAid grabs a spare key he made of KoolAids key while he wasn't looking. Opens door and lets himself in. Walks down stairs.  
  
1stAid: Woo hoo! Wake up freakin lug head!!  
  
KoolAid: Zzzzzzzzz  
  
1stAid: I want that bed. It's so big and comfortable and warm and comfortable and soft and comfortable and bouncy and comfortable and comfortable some more.  
  
KoolAid: Zzzzzzzzz  
  
1stAid: Fine. If you don't want to greet your weirdo friends I guess I will.  
  
Disclaimer: This chapter is in the now time. No flashback or journal entry if you haven't already figured that out. It's no written history. It's now and only now. Now. Remember that. Now.  
  
*TRAIN STATION*  
  
Porter: So 1stAid are you planning on visiting another town today, eek eek?  
  
1stAid: No. I'm just waiting for my brothers friends.  
  
Porter: Why, eek eek?  
  
1stAid: Cause he didn't wanna wake up.  
  
Porter: Why, eek eek?  
  
1stAid: Cause he's a sleepy dumb head.  
  
Porter: Why, eek eek?  
  
1stAid: Cause he's my brother.  
  
Porter: Why, eek eek?  
  
1stAid: Cause we both have the same parents.  
  
Porter: Why, eek eek?  
  
1stAid: (Pause) I dunno. You asked the question.  
  
Porter: Darn, eek eek!  
  
2 minutes later the train arrives. Rover runs out of the train screaming for help.  
  
Porter and 1stAid: ?????  
  
Rover: Help me!! I want to live!! Ahh!!!  
  
Two people step off the train  
  
???: Aw. Where'd the blue kitty go to?  
  
???: Here kitty kitty kitty!!  
  
1stAid: That must be them. Cool. They scared Rover.  
  
Porter: That can't be good, eek eek.  
  
1stAid: Hi. I'm 1stAid. KoolAids brother. You scared Rover away. I like you.  
  
???: Hi!! I'm Klue!!  
  
???: And I'm, uh, I forgets.  
  
Klue: Un.  
  
Un: Oh yeah. It's pronounced uhn. Hi!!  
  
1stAid: Cool.  
  
Klue: Where is KoolAid?  
  
1stAid: Sleeping. But I could take you to him.  
  
Klue and Un: Ok.  
  
*KoolAid's HOME*  
  
Klue: I wish my boyfriend was here.  
  
1stAid: I'll be your boyfriend!!  
  
Klue: O_o (Pause) I miss Ubtin!!!  
  
Un: She's all mushy. ^_^  
  
1stAid: I hate mushy. Blegh.  
  
1stAid takes them down stairs to where KoolAid is sleeping.  
  
KoolAid: Zzzzzz  
  
Klue and Un: O_o  
  
Klue: That bed looks comfy. O_o I want it!!  
  
Un: You know I only met KoolAid once and it was over the phone.  
  
Klue: Well we have to wake him up. (Pokes) Woo!! Wake up!! We're here!!  
  
KoolAid: *snort* Zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Un: O_o Well that didn't work.  
  
Klue: I know! Ice!! *evil glare*  
  
1stAid: Yeah!! But then he'll get mad and hurt me!! So, no!! (Pause) We could use his fish.  
  
Klue and Un: O_o hu?  
  
1stAid: Never mind. He'll still hurt me.  
  
Un: Booooring!!  
  
Klue: That bed looks even more comfy. ^_^  
  
Un: I'm getting sleepy. -_-  
  
1stAid: You do faces a lot.  
  
Klue: I know!! ^_^  
  
1stAid: I wanna do a face too!!  
  
Un: Yay!! ^_^ Go ahead!!  
  
1stAid: `vO  
  
Disclaimer: My apologies for this chapter. Its continued on the next one cuz it didn't let me put in this huge part that was missing so I had to divide it. It continues from where it just left off. Enjoy. 


	8. Cut out part

Disclaimer: So 1stAid had just been making faces is where you got cut off.  
  
1stAid: *_* @.@  
  
Klue and Un: Stop!! Please stop!!  
  
1stAid: What?!!  
  
Un: I wanna sleep!! That train ride was long and boring!!  
  
Klue: Except for that blue kitty.  
  
Un: Kitty!! Where?!! I want the kitty!!  
  
1stAid: Okay.  
  
Un: I'm still tired!!  
  
1stAid: There's an extra bed upstairs and right over there.  
  
Un: O_O But this one looks squishy. (Feels bed) It is squishy!  
  
Klue: Ah h*ck that bed is big enough and I'm going on and no one can stop me!!!!  
  
1stAid: But I thought Un was sleepy.  
  
Klue: Well so am I now. ^_^  
  
1stAid: That bed will be mine!!  
  
Un: O_O Ok. On the count of 3 we all jump on.  
  
1stAid: Well. Ok!! Now he can't blame me!  
  
Un: 1!!  
  
Klue: 2!!  
  
1stAid: 3!!  
  
They all jump on the bed and send KoolAid hurling through the air and onto the comfortable snowman chair. KoolAid never felt a thing.  
  
1stAid: I'm in a comfortable bed with two girls. Swweeeeett.  
  
Klue and Un push him off  
  
1stAid: Hey!!  
  
Klue: My bed all mine!!!  
  
1stAid: Then why is Un still on then?  
  
Klue: Sorry Un.  
  
Un: What?  
  
Pushes Un off  
  
Klue: MINE!! ALL MINE!! MUA HA HA HA!!  
  
Un: O_O She's hyper.  
  
1stAid: So?  
  
Un: That's not good.  
  
Klue: I wanna watch TV!!  
  
Un: Me too!!  
  
1stAid: Weren't you both just sleepy?  
  
Un: Yup.  
  
1stAid: You confuse me.  
  
Klue: Zzzzzzzzz  
  
1stAid: That bed works fast.  
  
Un spots TV  
  
Un: O.o Ooooo snowman TV.  
  
1stAid: No!!  
  
Un: Why not?  
  
1stAid: It'll put you to sleep.  
  
Un: O_O  
  
Un turns on TV  
  
Un: O.o Oooo pretty muszzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
1stAid: Ha ha ha! I gots my earmuffs just incase. But never wear them outside in the middle of summer. It burns.  
  
*LATER*  
  
They're all awake sept KoolAid  
  
Klue: Why does he sleep with that hat on? O_o  
  
Un: Why is he still asleep?  
  
1stAid: Why do you ask so many questions?  
  
Klue: That chair must be more comfortable than the bed!!  
  
Un: I want it!!  
  
Klue: Me too!! ^_^  
  
1stAid: I thought you wanted the bed?  
  
Klue: I want everything!! MUA HA HA!!!  
  
Un: I want the TV!!  
  
1stAid: I thought you wanted the chair.  
  
Un: Stop thinking!!  
  
1stAid: Ok. (Blank look)  
  
Un: How do we wake KoolAid up?  
  
1stAid: (silent)  
  
Klue: Hello? You there?!!  
  
1stAid: You told me to stop thinking.  
  
Un: Since when do you listen to complete strangers? O_o  
  
1stAid: Uh  
  
Klue: How do we wake him up?!!  
  
1stAid: I have no clue!!  
  
Klue: Yes?  
  
1stAid: What?  
  
Klue: You called me.  
  
1stAid: No. I said I had no clue.  
  
Klue: Yes?  
  
1stAid: Nevermind.  
  
Un: We have to wake him up otherwise this trip was a complete waste.  
  
1stAid: Hey! I'm here.  
  
Klue: We came here to hang out with him not his insane brother.  
  
1stAid: You people are more insane than me!!  
  
Un: That's what makes us more normal.  
  
1stAid: I hate you. *glares*  
  
Klue: Fine!! *glares back*  
  
1stAid: o.o eek  
  
Un: Cool face. o.o  
  
Klue: We need to wake KoolAid up, remember?!!  
  
1stAid: Oh. I forgot about him.  
  
Un: How could you forget about your own brother? O_O  
  
Klue: What are you talking about?O_o  
  
Un: 1stAid forgot about his own brother.  
  
Klue: How could you forget about him? He's right there!!  
  
1stAid: We could just use his fish.  
  
Un: Didn't you already say that?  
  
1stAid: (Pause) I have no clue.  
  
Klue: Yes?  
  
1stAid: What?  
  
Un: I wanna do stuff!! O_O  
  
1stAid: Ok. I got it.  
  
Klue: Where?  
  
1stAid: Where what?  
  
Klue: You said you got it. Where? O_o Got what where?  
  
1stAid: Egh! Be quiet. I got to think.  
  
Un: You think?? O_O  
  
1stAid: Rrrr. (Pause) *Blank stare* .  
  
Klue and Un: Hu? O.O  
  
Un: Are you ok? Don't think to hard.  
  
1stAid: *silence*  
  
KoolAid gets up and begins to walk upstairs almost automatically.  
  
Klue: KoolAid!! You're finally awake!!  
  
KoolAid just walks by unresponsive  
  
Un: I don't think he's listening. Oh well. I'll just sit in this comfy chair!! ^_^  
  
Un was about to sit down but decides running upstairs was a better ordeal  
  
1stAid: My bad. I thought to hard.  
  
Klue: What does that mean?? (Pause) O_o  
  
Klue runs upstairs as well  
  
1stAid: That's why I shouldn't think.  
  
*UPSTAIRS*  
  
KoolAid is still sleeping on other upstairs bed  
  
Un: This is hopeless. -_-  
  
Klue: O.o Oooo. Look at the nice fish's. There's this ugly looking one that looks like a living fossil and-wow!! Look at that red one!! It's got some big teeth.  
  
Un: Here fishy, fishy, fishy.  
  
B.C. growls  
  
Un: Hey! Stupid fish!!  
  
B.C. growls again  
  
Un: Bite me!!  
  
1stAid: Don't say that or he will.  
  
Klue and Un: Ahhh!  
  
Klue: Where'd you come from??!!  
  
1stAid: Downstairs. Duh.  
  
Klue: O_o  
  
Un: How can you tell if a fish is a guy or a girl??  
  
1stAid: O_O  
  
Klue: Yay! You did a face!! ^_^  
  
1stAid: We have to wake KoolAid up.  
  
Klue: Where do babies come from??  
  
1stAid and Un: O_O  
  
Un: You have to be a retard if you don't know that already at your age.  
  
Klue is staring at the roof  
  
Klue: Hu? I wasn't listening? How old am I?  
  
1stAid: (Pause) KoolAid please wake up!!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Zzzzzzzzz  
  
1stAid: I'm going to go crazy with these people!!!!  
  
Un: But you are crazy. ^_^  
  
1stAid: Ahhhh!!! *runs out house*  
  
Klue: O_o Ok!! ^_^  
  
Klue walks over to KoolAid and starts poking his head. No avail.  
  
Klue: Hm. O_o I wonder if that hat would look good on me.  
  
Un: Pointy. O_O You could get hurt with that thing. Lets put apples on them.  
  
Klue: Ok. ^_^ (Sticks apples on pointy things) There. Now he doesn't look like a underworld dude anymore.  
  
Un: What?  
  
Klue: He did.  
  
Un: Well now he looks like a fruit bowl.  
  
Klue: O_O I want to look like a fruit bowl!!  
  
Klue grabs KoolAids hat by the apples and KoolAids eyes shoot open.  
  
KoolAid: Ahhh!!!!!!!! *falls off bed*  
  
Klue: You're finally awake!!  
  
KoolAid: Ahh!! Who the??!! Oh! (Pause) What are you doing in my house?!!!  
  
Un: Your brother let us in.  
  
KoolAid: Egh. What time is it??  
  
Klue: Uh, 6:50 am. Oh. No wonder.  
  
KoolAid: Errr.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Klue: Why do you wear green socks? O_O Or are they tights?  
  
KoolAid: They're not tights!!  
  
Un: Why do you wear that hat? O_o  
  
KoolAid: Cuz it's cool!!  
  
Klue: What are we going to do now that we're here?  
  
KoolAid: Stop asking questions!! Oh. I dunno. What do you feel like doing?  
  
Un: I want to, uh, to, uh, I don't know. What about you Klue?  
  
Klue: Lifesavers!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Like the one in boats or when ya go swimming?  
  
Klue: No. The candy. But that's good too.  
  
Un: O.o Oooo. I want to go in a boat ride!!  
  
KoolAid: There's only one and it takes us to-- *silence*  
  
Klue: To where?!! To where?!!  
  
KoolAid: Our local island Boo Isle.  
  
Un: Lets go there then!!  
  
KoolAid: -_-  
  
Un: You don't look so enthusiastic about that idea. Why?  
  
Klue: Hm. I think I know. O_o  
  
Un: Oh no.  
  
Klue: A couple of times ago you went there. You met someone who lived on that island for many years that hadn't seen human being on their turf before. You greeted and then wanted to leave because the person was scary. Before you left the person asked if you could visit them back later that day. You did. Twas dark and something creepy lying among that isle. You took precautions on what it might have been. Then the next day came and what had happen was never believable. So you never went back to that spot again.  
  
Un: That did not make no sense again.  
  
KoolAid: O_O How'd you know??  
  
Klue and Un: O_O  
  
Klue: What do you mean how do I know? I always say that.  
  
Un: You mean there's something over there?? O_o  
  
KoolAid: (Pause) H*ll no! Lets do something else though.  
  
Klue: Why cant we do that?!! Hu?!!  
  
KoolAid: Cuz it's to far.  
  
Un: I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it!!!!!  
  
Klue: Lifesavers!!  
  
1stAid pops out of a nearby bush  
  
1stAid: I'm going too!!!  
  
KoolAid: No your not cuz I'm not going!!  
  
1stAid: I like your apples.  
  
KoolAid: What??!  
  
Klue: No. Like this. O_O WHAT??!  
  
1stAid: On your head. *grabs an apple* Mine, all mine!!!  
  
KoolAid: What the??  
  
Un: Well I'm still going!!  
  
KoolAid: How? If you don't even know the way there.  
  
1stAid: I'll take them!  
  
KoolAid: What?! You're more scared than I am!!  
  
1stAid: I don't know!! So, lets go!!  
  
Klue: You have no choice but to come!  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
1stAid: If something happens to me it's your ass that's in peril.  
  
KoolAid: Errrrr!!  
  
Klue: MUA HA HA HA!! YOU MUST COME!!!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Klue: Okies. I'm better now.  
  
KoolAid: This only happens at night.  
  
Un: Ok.  
  
*NIGHT* DOCKS  
  
KoolAid: -_-  
  
Klue: This is going to be so much FUN!! ^_^  
  
Kapp'n: Ye all set te go?  
  
Un: Yah!! ^_^  
  
Kapp'n: This here will take a couple ye trips if this is okee.  
  
Klue: Ok. We're patient! O_O Sorta!!  
  
KoolAid: Before we go lets be introduced properly.  
  
Un: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Cuz if something happens to us we have a witness.  
  
Klue: Ok!! ^_^  
  
1stAid: I'm 1stAid and my brother KoolAid Punch.  
  
Klue: Me is Klue Less.  
  
Un: Yeah. You are clueless. Oh, uh. And I'm Un Known.  
  
1stAid: I did not know that.  
  
Kapp'n: Now ye do.  
  
Klue: I, I, I, I got to go!!  
  
1stAid: The bathroom now??  
  
Klue: No!! I got to get some lifesavers FIRST!!! MUA HA HA!!! *runs off*  
  
Un: I'll come with!! *runs off too*  
  
KoolAid: I'll just run. *runs somewhere*  
  
1stAid: O_o I'm getting good at the faces. (Pause) I'll just run too. *runs around in circles*  
  
Kapp'n: Yar. All ye gone cooks in the head.  
  
******TO BE CONTINUED*****  
  
Disclaimer: Again sorry. Although it wasn't my fault. I hope you understood it. Any way. REVIEW!!! And those faces. My friends do really do that. One of them anyway. 


	9. The Bungalow Mystery

Disclaimer: This is the continuation of the last chapter. It's in the present time. The last chapter was maybe pointless. I already said what was needed to be said in the last 7 chapters and you should already get the point. I don't own the game but a copy.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
KoolAid: Is every miserable person here?  
  
Klue: Yah! ^_^  
  
1stAid: Present.  
  
*silence*  
  
Klue jabs Un with her elbow  
  
Un: Ow!  
  
KoolAid: Good enough.  
  
Klue: So where are we going exactly?  
  
Un: You were already told many times!!  
  
Klue: I forget. ^_^!  
  
KoolAid: First we go get Elina.  
  
1stAid: Aw! Why do we have to drag along that fat cow?!!  
  
Klue: Who's Elina?  
  
Un: She's a cow. You have to pay attention.  
  
KoolAid: She's not a cow! And we bring her cause she knows more about the place we're going then we do.  
  
1stAid: No she doesn't. She's petrified like us.  
  
Klue: I'm surprised you even know what that means. O_O  
  
Un: What a nice house.  
  
1stAid: It's a bungalow.  
  
Un: House!  
  
1stAid: Bungalow!  
  
Un: Apartment!  
  
1stAid: Bungalow!!  
  
Un: Townhouse!!  
  
1stAid: What?  
  
Un: Trailer house!  
  
KoolAid knocks on door in the meantime. Elina answers.  
  
KoolAid: We're going to the bungalow and your coming.  
  
Elina: NO!!!! I rather die, palm!! Oh, yeah. Hm. No. You crazy.  
  
KoolAid: You. Come. Now.  
  
Elina: Psycho!! Never, palm!  
  
KoolAid: You will.  
  
Elina: I wont, palm.  
  
KoolAid: You will.  
  
Elina: I wont, palm.  
  
Klue just stands there watching everyone argue  
  
Klue: I thought 1stAid said Elina was a cow. (Elina over hears Klue)  
  
Elina: You did, palm!?  
  
Punches 1stAid which knock him out cold. KoolAid looks down at his idiot brother.  
  
KoolAid: Egh, Ok! So lets go!  
  
Elina: I said I wasn't going, palm!!  
  
Un: Please!!! Uh, Elephant!!  
  
Elina: What, palm?!!  
  
Un: Eli?  
  
Elina: Who are these people, palm?  
  
KoolAid: Some of my friends and we are going to the bungalow.  
  
Elina: But they don't look human, palm.  
  
Klue and Un stare out in to space  
  
Klue: Hu? We are to human!! Last time I checked! I think. Nevermind. ^_^!  
  
Elina: They don't sound human either, palm.  
  
KoolAid: Can we just go?  
  
Elina: But look at their eyes and hair and stuff, palm.  
  
KoolAid: Err.  
  
KoolAid walks toward the bungalow  
  
Elina: Are you human people, palm?  
  
Klue: No. We're aliens!! Who come to take your soul cause it looks like the children we lost!!  
  
Un: O_o `OOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOoooooooOOOOO`  
  
Un and Klue go to the bungalow dragging 1stAid along  
  
*BUNGALOW*  
  
KoolAid: This is it.  
  
Klue: What do you mean this is it? Its not creepy at all.  
  
Un: Yeah.  
  
Klue: That's why Un is going in first.  
  
Un: Yeah! Wait. No.  
  
Klue: Come on. They're not gonna do it so you go.  
  
Un: But you said it wasn't creepy looking.  
  
Klue: I know. O_o But that's before I spotted that fog stuff coming out from under it.  
  
Un: I have a better idea.  
  
KoolAid: That's a first since we've been here.  
  
Klue: What is it?  
  
Un: We throw 1stAid in.  
  
Klue: Yeah!  
  
KoolAid: Yeah!!  
  
Un: You agree? O_o  
  
KoolAid: Yeah! I don't like my brother so who cares?!! Whoo hoo.  
  
Klue and Un: O_O ooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy  
  
KoolAid grabs both of 1stAid's arms and Klue and Un each grab a leg.  
  
All: 1!! 2!! 3!!  
  
1stAid goes through the door. Thud is heard. 1stAid is heard shouting for two seconds and all goes silent.  
  
Klue: I don't think that was such a good idea. O_O  
  
Un: Yeah Klue you idiot.  
  
Klue: Me??!! It was your idea.  
  
Un: But you went with it so its all your fault.  
  
KoolAid: Aw man. If something happen to him I'm in deep---  
  
Klue: Okay!! We go in!! KoolAid you first!!  
  
Un: Not this again.  
  
KoolAid: I guess I'll have to if you people wont.  
  
KoolAid steps in. Klue and Un follow.  
  
KoolAid: 1stAid?!! 1stAid??!! 1STAID!!!! Stop playing jokes and come out!!!!  
  
Klue: You know what? I don't think he's here.  
  
Un: Nah. Really?  
  
Klue: Really. O_O  
  
Un: *sigh*  
  
KoolAid: I don't like this. I'm leaving.  
  
Klue: But what about your brother??  
  
KoolAid: What about him? He's missing. I cant do anything.  
  
Un: How about looking for him?  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. You do that and I'll go home.  
  
Klue: No way!! I'm getting out of here first!!!  
  
Klue runs toward the door and starts jingling the door knob.  
  
KoolAid: Hurry up!  
  
Klue: I cant. The door's stuck. O_O  
  
KoolAid: This isn't the best time to joke around!!!  
  
Klue: I'm not joking. o_o  
  
Un: Lemme see.  
  
Un jingles the door knob around a lot.  
  
Un: Ahh!! It wont open!!  
  
Un pulls out the knob  
  
KoolAid: AAhhhh!! Why'd you do that?!!  
  
Un: Oops.  
  
The door disappears  
  
Klue: Un how'd you do that?  
  
Un: Do what?  
  
Klue: The door. Its gone.  
  
Un: Its not gone its right, uh, right, uhhhhhhh. Ok. Its gone.  
  
Klue: KoolAid do something!!  
  
KoolAid: When did this place turn so big??  
  
Un: Didn't you see it? It was when those eerie blue lights turned on.  
  
Klue: Why isn't anyone panicking but me???!!!  
  
KoolAid: I dunno what to panic about. I mean there's the fact we are locked in a haunted bungalow. Then there's also my brother missing. The door disappearing. This place turning bigger all of a sudden. Those lights.  
  
Klue: I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. Lifesavers!!  
  
Un: Yes. Just keep thinking of lifesavers. Are we ever gonna move?  
  
KoolAid: First off there are two ways to go.  
  
Un: Then lets split up.  
  
Klue: I'm with Un!!  
  
KoolAid: Ehh. Great.  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: So it's been a while. Sorry bout that. I was being lazy and couldn't come up with anything, also my computer was messed up for a while. So I'll take ideas now cuz I'm runnin short right now. And when you review id like it a whole lot more if ud do it per chapter and not when you finish reading it and feel like it. R & R. 


	10. Getting Boogy with it

Disclaimer: Humor, humor, blah, blah, blah. Do you know how hard it is to come up with different humor all the time? Well, its really not that hard but--- agh! Nevermind.  
  
Darkness poured on all sides of the walls the only clear path that lay was that for of in the middle. Which was guided by the blue light that shown above it. The floors lay cold pours of running fog.  
  
KoolAid: Fine. I'll go this way.  
  
Klue: And we'll go the other way.  
  
Un: You brave stupid little man.  
  
KoolAid: Well I'm taller than you!  
  
Un: Drat at that.  
  
Klue: Lets go.  
  
Klue and Un take their path first leaving KoolAid to his.  
  
KoolAid watches as Klue and Un suddenly disappear into a vast darkness and nothingness is heard.  
  
KoolAid: Now that that's settled I have to find a way out of here.  
  
Looks around.  
  
KoolAid: Crap. There are none. (Pause) Then I'll have to go down through there.  
  
Slowly he begins to walk through his path.  
  
KoolAid: This is stupid. There's no one here. Talking to myself. That's a sign of being scared. Then I'll stop. But I keep rambling. Ok. Now I'll stop. Egh! I cant seem to stop.  
  
Up ahead the lights are dead.  
  
KoolAid: Um. To go or not to go? Where else could I go?  
  
He steps in advance darkness and what used to be lighted by the blue glow is now dark and where he stands is now lighted.  
  
KoolAid: I don't like this place. It's not even scary unless something pops out of nowhere. (Pauses) Ha! Nothing happen.  
  
KoolAid continues to walk through when another set of steps are heard from behind.  
  
KoolAid: Stupid wind.  
  
Walks some more. Steps are heard some more.  
  
KoolAid: Ok!! That's getting annoying!! Whoever is there come out!!  
  
Silence  
  
Voice: KkooooooolllllAaaaaaiiiiiidddddd.  
  
KoolAid: Who the?????!!!!  
  
Voice: KkoooooooollllllAaaaaaiiiiiidddd.  
  
KoolAid: Who's there?!! You can't scare me!!  
  
Voice: KooooooooooooolllAaaaaiiiiidddd.  
  
KoolAid: 1stAid if I find out its you I'm gonna kill you!!  
  
KoolAid feels warm air blowing on his shoulder.  
  
KoolAid: Aha! I got you!! (Turns around fast)  
  
Nothing. Feels more warm air blowing on his shoulder.  
  
KoolAid: K--- Now I'm scared! O /\/\/\/\/\/\ O  
  
Turns around to see a circle of glowing green light floating in the air.  
  
KoolAid: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *echos*  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
Klue: Did you just hear someone yell? O_O  
  
Un: That's not funny Klue. Lets keep going.  
  
Klue: Where? We don't know where we are.  
  
Un: Of course we do. We're inside the bungalow.  
  
Klue: I think I already knew that.  
  
Un: Then why'd you ask?  
  
Klue: rrrrrr. (Spots something white pass behind Un) Hu? EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Un: What?!!  
  
Klue: I spotted something white pass behind Un--- I mean you!!  
  
Un: Where?!! I don't see anything!  
  
Klue: That's because it's gone!  
  
Un: You mean a ghost?  
  
Klue: I hope not!! O_O  
  
Un: Your seeing things. Gimme those.  
  
Takes away Klue's lifesavers  
  
Klue: Ahh! I need those!!  
  
Un: Your seeing things cause your hyper of the candy!!  
  
Klue: NO I'M NOT!!! GIVE ME THEM NOW!!!  
  
Un: No!  
  
Tackles Un and grabs candy back  
  
Klue: Mine!! Mine!! All MINE!! *pets candy* My only fwend now.  
  
Un: Hey!!  
  
Klue: Bwaut?? *candy in mouth*  
  
Un: Fine. Can I have some also?  
  
Takes out of her mouth  
  
Klue: Here.  
  
Un: Eww. No. Nevermind. O_o  
  
Klue: Its all I got left.  
  
Un: But you bought like three pounds of candy.  
  
Klue: Aw. I knew I that wasn't enough.  
  
Un: O_o okay. Then eat your last bit slowly.  
  
Klue: (gulp) Too late.  
  
*BACK*  
  
KoolAid: IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL FIND SOMETHING TO CUT THAT BIG SHNOZEL OF YOURS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elina: Harmless fun, palm.  
  
KoolAid: Not if I hurt you it wont!!  
  
Elina: Hmph!  
  
KoolAid: *regains posture* What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Elina: Well I got bored and hey since you're here I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow, palm.  
  
KoolAid: But how did you get in here?  
  
Elina: (pause) I don't know, palm.  
  
KoolAid: Well at least I got company.  
  
Elina: What happen with everybody else, palm?  
  
KoolAid: We split up because we're looking for my brother.  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Cause he's lost.  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Cause he disappeared.  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Cause he's an idiot.  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Cause he's my brother.  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Ok that's enough.  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: rrrrrrrrr  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: I wanna go home!!  
  
Elina: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Hey, maybe this will work. (Clicks heels together 3 times) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (Pause) Man. It didn't work.  
  
Elina: What was that all about, palm? O_o  
  
KoolAid: I saw it in a movie once.  
  
Elina: Ohhhhhh. What's a movie, palm? O_o  
  
*MEANWHILE AT THE OTHERS*  
  
Klue: I need candy!! O_O O_O O_O  
  
Un: You ate it all remember?  
  
Klue: Then why didn't you stop me??!!!  
  
Un: *sigh*  
  
Klue: Hey look!!! A big round floating marshmallow!!!!!!!!!  
  
Klue runs toward 'marshmallow'  
  
Un: Hu? What is that? (Pause) O_O KLUE COME BACK!! THAT'S NOT A MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!  
  
Chases after Klue and catches up  
  
Klue: Oh hi Un. You're going to the marshmallow too??  
  
Un: Stop!!  
  
Both stop and look at 'marshmallow' about 5 feet away  
  
Klue: Oh hey. That's not a marshmallow. O_O IT'S A GHOST!!!!!!!!  
  
Ghost: Hi, I'm Wisp.  
  
Un: (Pause) He doesn't look scary.  
  
Klue: O.o ooooooo. Hi I'm Klue and this is Un. Are like Casper the friendly ghost? ^-^!  
  
Wisp: No. I'm like Wisp. The wisp away your soul type ghost.  
  
Klue: Ohhhhh.  
  
Klue and Un: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Wisp: MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *echoes*  
  
*BACK*  
  
Elina: Did you hear that wicked cool laugh, palm??  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. But did you hear that scream before it?? It sounded like Klue and Un.  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
Elina: O.o OOOooooo. Where'd that dun, dun, dun come from, palm??  
  
KoolAid: This is a haunted bungalow!!!!!!!!! Remember??!!!!  
  
Elina: Ok then I'm scared, palm.  
  
Suddenly the lights go out  
  
Elina: Ahhh!!! KoolAid I'm scared, palm!!!  
  
Elina jumps on KoolAid  
  
KoolAid: Elina,---I---cant---breeeaaath!  
  
Elina: Oh sorry. But I'm scared, palm!!  
  
Elina gets off KoolAid  
  
Sound of wind is heard  
  
Elina: Wait. How could there be wind inside here, palm?  
  
KoolAid: Agh! I cant see anything!  
  
Elina: I can, palm!  
  
KoolAid: Well that's because you're an animal.  
  
Elina: Is that a compliment, palm?  
  
Voice: KooooolllAaaaiiiiiddddd  
  
KoolAid: ELINA STOP THAT!!!  
  
Elina crying: That wasn't me, palm!! That wasn't me!!! O_O  
  
Voice: Eeelliiiiiinnaaaaaa  
  
Elina: AAAAAAHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!  
  
Runs over KoolAid  
  
KoolAid: X.x eagh  
  
Cool breeze blows from behind  
  
KoolAid: AAHHH!!!  
  
Elina: What?!! Did something get you, palm?!!  
  
KoolAid: It blew up my shorts!! That's cold!!  
  
Elina: O.o oh. (Crunch) Ahh!! I stepped on something, palm!!  
  
KoolAid: Hu? That was my compass! Aw man! Everything fell out of my pockets!  
  
Elina: Hey look. A torch! You had a torch all along and didn't use it, palm???!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Oh. I forgot.  
  
Elina: How could you forget, palm?  
  
KoolAid: How'd you forget how you got in?  
  
Elina: Okay, palm.  
  
KoolAid: Let's see if I could light that torch.  
  
Lights torch and puts everything back in pockets  
  
Elina: Hey look. A floating marshmallow, palm. *drools*  
  
KoolAid: What?!!  
  
Elina: What, what, palm?  
  
KoolAid: Err. What floating marshmallow?  
  
Elina: A floating marshmallow. Where, palm?!! *drools*  
  
KoolAid: The one you were talking about!!  
  
Elina: Ohhhh. You mean the one behind you, palm?  
  
KoolAid: Aw crap!!  
  
Turns around  
  
Wisp: Hi I'm Wisp. Can I have your soul?  
  
KoolAid: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Runs. Meanwhile Elina just stands there gazing at Wisp.  
  
Elina: Hi. Are you a floating marshmallow, palm?  
  
Wisp: No.  
  
Elina: You sure, palm?  
  
Wisp: Yes.  
  
Elina: Ha! So you are, palm!  
  
Wisp: I said no.  
  
Elina: But you said yes, palm.  
  
Wisp: I said yes into not being a marshmallow!!  
  
Elina: Oh. What, palm?  
  
Wisp: Shut up or I'll take your soul away now!!  
  
Elina: I don't have a soul, palm. So ha!  
  
Wisp: Dratit.  
  
Wisp follows after KoolAid  
  
*KoolAid*  
  
KoolAid still running away  
  
KoolAid: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Bumps into Klue and Un  
  
Klue: Oh hi KoolAid.  
  
Un: What's wrong with you? It looks like your gonna die.  
  
KoolAid: I'm being chased by a ghost!!!  
  
Klue: Oh. Cool.  
  
Un: We know. He said he'd go get you.  
  
KoolAid: What???  
  
Klue: Yah. We made a deal. See ----  
  
KoolAid: YOU MADE A DEAL FOR HIM TO TAKE MY SOUL WHILE YOUR LET GO FREE?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid runs away  
  
Un: No!!! KoolAid come back!! It's not that!!  
  
Klue: We should've thought of that though. ^-^  
  
Wisp comes back with KoolAid dangling in the air  
  
KoolAid: Let go!!  
  
Wisp: Fine.  
  
Drops KoolAid  
  
KoolAid: Ow.  
  
Un: As Klue was saying. We made a deal to help him for exchange for not killing us.  
  
KoolAid: Oh. (Pause) What is it??  
  
Klue: We go and get some stuff he lost.  
  
KoolAid: What is the stuff in particular??  
  
Un: You know your average spirit thingies.  
  
KoolAid: There are no such things as ghosts!!!!!!!!!  
  
Klue: What about him then?  
  
KoolAid: (Pause) He's a floating marshmallow!!  
  
1stAid runs into KoolAid out of nowhere  
  
Both: Ow.  
  
1stAid: KoolAid!!!! I missed you!!! Hug me!!!  
  
KoolAid: I rather him take you back!!  
  
Wisp: No way!! He's a pain.  
  
1stAid: Psst. KoolAid. I found something out about that floating marshmallow.  
  
KoolAid: What?  
  
1stAid: He's a ghost! O_O  
  
KoolAid: There are no such things as ghosts!!!!!  
  
Wisp: Present.  
  
Elina: What's going on, palm?  
  
Klue: Lets go already!!  
  
Wisp: Yes! But I need someone to stay here for exchange of your coming back.  
  
All but Wisp and Elina: Elina!!  
  
Elina: What, palm?!!  
  
Wisp: Ha! Someone with a soul!!  
  
All but 1stAid and Wisp: 1stAid!!  
  
Wisp: Agh! Fine! Now go!  
  
1stAid: NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *echoes*  
  
Wisp: Mua hahahahaha. *echoes*  
  
Wisp grabs a hold of 1stAid and they both vanish  
  
Klue: Coooooooolllll. O_o  
  
Un: How are we supposed to get out??  
  
Normal lights turn on and the room is back to its original state of form.  
  
Elina: Hey look. A door, palm.  
  
Klue: O_o But no knob.  
  
Un: I got it.  
  
Un puts knob in door and it opens. All run out.  
  
Wisp: You better come back or else!!!  
  
1stAid: Oooooo. O.o What's this?  
  
Wisp: Or else I'll go mad!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Door slams shut  
  
*Dock*  
  
Kapp'n: What happen to ye land lubbers? I heard yelling but no one in me sight.  
  
**To be continued  
  
Disclaimer: For some reason this mystery thing is going on longer than I had thought. But hopefully you enjoy it. Review me. On every chapter would be good also. 


	11. An Outer Limits ending to the Mystery

Disclaimer: Don't own animal crossing.  
  
They had just left the island  
  
*LATER* Main land  
  
Un: How do we catch ghosts?  
  
Klue: Spirits!!  
  
KoolAid: With nets.  
  
Elina: Oh. What if you don't got none, palm?  
  
KoolAid: Off to Nookington's!!  
  
*NOOKINGTON'S*  
  
knock knock knock  
  
KoolAid: Nook open up you old fart!!  
  
Klue: Heh. ^-^  
  
Nook comes to door  
  
Nook: What?!! What do you want at this time, yes?!!  
  
KoolAid: We need to borrow some nets.  
  
Nook: At this time, yes??!!!  
  
Klue: HA HA HA HA HA HA *cough* *hack* *weez* Old fart!! Ha! Funny!!  
  
Un: O_o  
  
KoolAid: Yeah now!!  
  
Nook: What could be so important, yes??!!!  
  
KoolAid: NOW!!!  
  
Nook: Fine! Only if you pay double for them!!  
  
KoolAid: What?!! I said borrow!!  
  
Nook: At this time?? You crazy, yes? Pay or don't stay!!  
  
KoolAid: Here!  
  
Hands Nooks bells for exchange of nets.  
  
Nook: Ok. Now go!!  
  
Locks door shut  
  
Klue: Ha! Old fart!! Funny!  
  
Elina: O_o  
  
*Mins later*  
  
KoolAid: How many do we have to catch??  
  
Klue: 5 ^-^  
  
Elina: What do they look like, palm?  
  
Un: Like floating marshmallows that wriggle around and are two times smaller than Wisp.  
  
Klue: Does this mean we have to split up???  
  
Un: No look. They're right there.  
  
All look at 5 floating white things only a couple of feet away  
  
KoolAid: At the count of three we move. 1, 2--  
  
Klue, Un, and Elina charge forward anyway and they all scatter  
  
KoolAid: Great. Now we split up. -_-  
  
Klue: Oops. ^_^! Did we do that??  
  
*LATER*Klue  
  
Klue spots someone with one in a jar. Walks up to someone.  
  
Klue: Hi!!! Whacha got there??!!!  
  
???: AAHHH!!! Don't scare me like that!! Hey. Who are you? Hi I'm Yuka, woop woop.  
  
Klue: HI!!! I'm Klue. One of KoolAid's friends.  
  
Yuka: Oh. Ok, woop woop. Bye.  
  
Klue: Hey! Aren't you going to answer me?  
  
Yuka: Uhh. No, woop woop.  
  
Klue: But I really need what you caught there.  
  
Yuka: Oh, really? Well what is it anyway, woop woop?  
  
Klue: A BUG!! O_O  
  
Yuka: EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!! I hate bugs, woop woop. Ew ewe ewe ewe eeew!!! Here you can have it!!  
  
Tosses at Klue. Catches.  
  
Klue: Well that was easy. ^-^ heh heh  
  
*MEANWHILE* KoolAid  
  
KoolAid chases one and it disappears into the ground  
  
KoolAid: Agh! No!  
  
Spots lump moving in ground  
  
KoolAid: How the? Ha! It wont be so hard after all.  
  
Suddenly there are a whole lotta lumps moving in the ground  
  
KoolAid: AAAHHH!!! What the???!!! Aaahhhh!!!! (Pause) Fine!  
  
Takes out golden shovel  
  
*MEANWHILE IN BUNGALOW*  
  
1stAid: ...  
  
Wisp: ...  
  
1stAid: ...  
  
Wisp: ...  
  
1stAid: ...  
  
Wisp: ...  
  
1stAid: ...  
  
Wisp: *blink blink*  
  
1stAid: Aha I win again!!!  
  
Wisp: Noooo!! Its was that stupid fog that got in my eye.  
  
1stAid: Mua hahahahahaha  
  
???: Bring him to me now!! *echoes*  
  
*Back* Un  
  
Un: Where'd it go?? Uhhh.  
  
Spots heading toward Post office  
  
Un: Agh.  
  
It floats inside the building and Un enters it  
  
Un: There you are.  
  
Floats behind counter and into mail bag  
  
Un: Darn.  
  
Looks at pelican with to much make up which is sleeping on the job  
  
Un: Heh. Maybe I could just take that bag and go.  
  
Sneaks toward bag. Opens and begins to search through mail.  
  
Phyllis: zzzz *snort* HU???!!!! What do you think you're doing???!!!!  
  
Un: Well since you were taking a beauty nap (which you desperately need) I thought I wouldn't need to bother you and put my mail in the bag myself. O_O  
  
Phyllis: Oh. Well as long as you don't make to much noise. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Un: I think you make more noise than me. Aha! Found you!!  
  
Un hears someone coming and doesn't get the chance to catch it  
  
Pete: `Deliver the mail. Deliver the mail. I'm the post man so I deliver the mail.` Oh Phyllis always looks best when she's asleep.  
  
Un thinking: Eww. She's ugly.  
  
Pete grabs bag and whistles away the back door  
  
Un: Agh! NO!!  
  
Phyllis: zzzzz *snort* zzzzz  
  
*MEANWHILE* Elina  
  
Elina sitting on a stone.  
  
Elina: I'll never be able to catch one, palm. sigh  
  
All of a sudden a little spirit thing floats in her net laying next to her  
  
Elina: O_O COOL, palm. ^-^  
  
*LATER*  
  
Klue, Un, and Elina are by the lighthouse  
  
Un: Who caught one?  
  
Elina: Me, palm.  
  
Klue: Me, palm. O_o I mean me. Well me too.  
  
Un: I'm betting mine was the only hard one to catch.  
  
Elina: Why, palm?  
  
KoolAid comes by  
  
KoolAid: I wasn't able to catch mine. I dug a million holes and nothing. It disappeared.  
  
Klue throws her net over KoolAids head  
  
Klue: Caught it!! ^-^  
  
Un: So we only need one more.  
  
Kapp'n: Yar. I got it.  
  
All: O_o  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Lets go back.  
  
*BUNGALOW*  
  
Door opens by itself again  
  
Wisp: You finally come back. What took you so long??  
  
Un: Well I was chasing Pete and---  
  
KoolAid: We got them all so there.  
  
Wisp: Fine. Come in.  
  
Klue: Why in the world would we wanna do that? O_O  
  
KoolAid: Where's my brother??  
  
Wisp: Come in and get him.  
  
Elina: I think it's a trap, palm.  
  
Wisp: No he wont leave unless you come in and get him.  
  
KoolAid: Now why is that??  
  
Wisp: Cause the championships are on  
  
KoolAid walks in and spots 1stAid watching TV on a huge couch with lots of junk food  
  
KoolAid: What the?  
  
1stAid: NNNOOOOO!!!! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME BACK!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: What??!! I'm here to rescue you!!  
  
1stAid: NO!!!  
  
1stAid holds on to the couch  
  
1stAid: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: What??  
  
KoolAid grabs 1stAid and drags him out  
  
1stAid: But I want to stay with the aliens!!!  
  
Elina: Aliens, palm??  
  
Un: I'm confused.  
  
Klue: I knew it!! O_O  
  
KoolAid: What are you talking about??  
  
1stAid: I told you the government hides stuff from us!! O_o  
  
Two cool, tall, black eyed, green aliens step out of the bungalow. (Like the ones in the movies)  
  
Alien 1: Heylo.  
  
Alien 2: *slurps on a drink and nods*  
  
All but Wisp and 1stAid: O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O  
  
KoolAid: Uhhh. (shrugs) Cool.  
  
Un: So your aliens??  
  
Alien1 sarcastically: Nah  
  
Elina: Then is Wisp and alien also, palm??  
  
Wisp: No!! I'm a floating marshmallow!! I mean yeah I'm an alien!! I really am friendly though.  
  
Un: This is to weird. O_o  
  
Klue: I know. ^-^  
  
Elina: Where you really gonna take their souls if we didn't catch those spirits, palm??  
  
Alien2: No.  
  
Alien1: They're not spirits. Their our brothers. They like to be stupid.  
  
Un: But they don't look like you two.  
  
Klue: Ha!! I told you all but did you listen?? Nnnnooooooo!!!! Ha!! I was right. O_O  
  
Un: You said they were their kids.  
  
Klue: Well I was close anyway. O_o  
  
Alien1: And now we go home.  
  
KoolAid: I wish I had a camera.  
  
1stAid: Oooo, oooo. I do!! Group picture!!  
  
Takes picture  
  
*Mins later*  
  
Kapp'n already took Klue and Un to main land and they headed to the train to go home. While Kapp'n now takes KoolAid and 1stAid to main land.  
  
KoolAid: What to you have their?  
  
1stAid: I got some cool souvenirs that the aliens gave me.  
  
KoolAid: Gimme one!  
  
1stAid: No!! O_O  
  
KoolAid: rrrrrr  
  
1stAid: That's something that wont happen everyday.  
  
KoolAid: Everynight.  
  
1stAid: Whatever.  
  
KoolAid watches as the space ship sores of into space  
  
1stAid: What?  
  
KoolAid: Ha. You missed it.  
  
1stAid: Missed what?  
  
KoolAid: Nevermind.  
  
1stAid: When I get home I'm gonna set up all my cool stuff and pass out!! And you?  
  
KoolAid: When I get home I'm gonna write this in my Journal.  
  
1stAid: *snickering* journal. Heh.  
  
Kapp'n: *begins to sing*  
  
Yar don't cry  
  
For the stars do not lie  
  
Take a trip, in thar space ship  
  
That soars off in the sky  
  
Soared off in the sky---  
  
Disclaimer: Well this chapter was odd and I thank my brother (1stAid) for that. Its ok I guess. I finally finished this bungalow thing so now I'll get back to the good old days. Review and tell me it was cool!! 


	12. I dont own veggie tales either

Disclaimer: Yes, well my name should say everything.  
  
Dear book, dear sounds stupid so I'll just say Book.  
  
My life's not always something I wouldn't want to live with. I enjoy my family, as long as they aren't related to me. I'm finally on my own and yet I still have to take care of my brother. Only reason he's living is cause he's our moms favorite. And I still had to take care of someone even before he moved in to town.  
  
*FLASHBACK*Morning  
  
KoolAid spots someone sleeping outside their house and walks over to see who.  
  
KoolAid: Hello? Aaawww. Look at the little Joey.(That's a baby kangaroo for all you that don't know) Eagh. I sound deranged.  
  
???: Hu? Hey!! Who are you?!! Some type of psycho sick-o path, wee one???!!!!  
  
KoolAid: That's a compliment, right?  
  
???: Hmph!!  
  
Kicks KoolAid and he falls off cliff into a tree. Person/Animal walks into house and slams door.  
  
???: Hi KoolAid!!! What are you doing up there, small thing?!!!  
  
KoolAid: Plltt. Scaring the bees.  
  
???: Ohhh. Ok. But isn't that dangerous, small thing?  
  
KoolAid: Egh! What do you want Astrid?  
  
Astrid: Just wondering if you wanted to go out on a limb and hang out, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: Either you stop bugging me or buzz off!!  
  
Astrid: Fine!! I'll leaf you alone, small thing. Hee hee.  
  
KoolAid: Hey wait! Who lives there?  
  
Astrid: Oh. That'd be Mathilda. O_o She's down right mean, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: Nah, really?  
  
Astrid: Really, small thing.  
  
Boris comes by  
  
Boris: Hi Astrid. Making tree friends again, fish stank?  
  
Astrid: No. Just talking to KoolAid up there, small thing.  
  
Boris: Oh. Hi KoolAid! What's up other than you, fish stank?!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
Boris: So have you met Mathilda, fish stank?  
  
KoolAid: How do you think I ended up in the tree?  
  
Boris: I don't know. She's nice isn't she, fish stank?  
  
Astrid: I'm still here! I'm still here, small thing!!  
  
KoolAid: So you are.  
  
Astrid: I know why she's so mean, small thing.  
  
Boris: Who says she's mean, fish stank?  
  
KoolAid: Why is she mean, Astrid?  
  
Astrid: Cause she's grumpy, small thing. O_O  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. That explains a lot.  
  
Boris: Who says she's grumpy, fish stank?  
  
Astrid: Its probably cause she has to take care of Matt, small thing?  
  
KoolAid: Who's Matt?  
  
Astrid: Her Joey, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: But you have a Joey and you're just a pain.  
  
Astrid: Why thanke, small thing.  
  
Boris: Woo hoo!! Don't ignore me, fish stanks!!  
  
Astrid: I'm sure you don't know how hard it is to take a care of someone, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: I had many brothers that I had to take care of.  
  
Boris: Really? I thought it was only 1stAid, fish stank.  
  
KoolAid: I had to take care of 5. It was a while ago and now they're older. Good. MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!! *eye twitches* Now I could torture them!! But for my luck they're not here. Drat!  
  
Boris and Astrid start moving away from KoolAid  
  
KoolAid: Hey! Where ya goin??!! I torture you everyday and I don't hear you complaining.  
  
Boris: Cool, fish stank. *walks back toward KoolAid and Astrid follows*  
  
KoolAid: Idiots.  
  
Astrid: We're they all boys, small thing?  
  
KoolAid: No. Only 1stAid.  
  
Astrid: Who's that 1stAid you keep talking about, small thing?  
  
Boris: You haven't met him yet, fish stank.  
  
Astrid: Oh. I'd love to, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: No. You wouldn't.  
  
Astrid: Yes. I would, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
Astrid: Yes.  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
Astrid: Yes.  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
Astrid: Yes.  
  
Boris: Pickled pig feet, fish stank!!  
  
Both stare at Boris  
  
Boris: You were ignoring me again, fish stank.  
  
Astrid: Well if he's anything like you yes, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: But he's not.  
  
Astrid: Then I don't want to meet him, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: But you will.  
  
Astrid: No I'm not, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: Oh yes you will.  
  
Astrid: No I won't.  
  
KoolAid: Yes you will.  
  
Astrid: No.  
  
KoolAid: Yes.  
  
Boris: Buttered toast!! Fish stank!!  
  
Astrid: Why, small thing?  
  
KoolAid: Because he's going to move here soon.  
  
Astrid: Drat, small thing.  
  
Boris: Wait. Your brother is 19. How could you have taken care of him when you were 3, fish stank??  
  
Astrid: Whoa. Boris calculated, small thing. O_O  
  
KoolAid: O_O  
  
Boris: O_O Yeah I did. Now tell me before I forget what I asked, fish stank.  
  
KoolAid: So? I was one when my sister was born.  
  
Boris: You have a sister? I want to meet her sometime, fish stank.  
  
KoolAid: I have four sisters.  
  
Astrid: I want to meet them all then, small thing.  
  
KoolAid: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: Fine. How do you remember taking care of them all, fish stank?  
  
KoolAid: No. My parents tell me these things. Why would I want to remember that?  
  
Astrid: But you just did.  
  
KoolAid: Aw crap!  
  
*LATER* Home  
  
Knock at door. KoolAid answers to see that it was Mathilda. The one who shoved him off the cliff into the tree.  
  
KoolAid: You don't seem like the social type.  
  
Mathilda: May I come in? Thanks, wee one. *walks in*  
  
KoolAid: Rrr. Ok. What do you want?  
  
Mathilda: Who says I want anything, wee one? I came to apologize.  
  
KoolAid: No. You didn't.  
  
Mathilda: Ok so I didn't. I was talking to Boris and he just happen to mention that you used to take care of your brothers, wee one. O_O  
  
KoolAid: Uhhh. Yeah? And?  
  
Mathilda: So I need to take a vacation for a while and I wonder if you could take care of Matt in the meantime, wee one.  
  
KoolAid: I guess. I don't see why not.  
  
Mathilda: Oh good, wee one. *hands Matt to KoolAid*  
  
KoolAid: Hey wait. Now?? I was going to hang out and other stuff. O_o  
  
Mathilda: Good, you'll get help. So here are the numbers on where I'll be and Matt's things, wee one. Kiss, kiss. Mommy will see you in a week, wee one.  
  
KoolAid: Nasty. Mom junk. Wait. A WEEK??!!  
  
Mathilda: That's everything, wee one. Bye. *slams door on way out*  
  
KoolAid: O_O  
  
Matt jumps out of his hands and kicks KoolAid against the wall and he blacks out  
  
*LATERER*  
  
KoolAid awakes to find his house well a wreck  
  
KoolAid: Ahhh!! All my furniture!! Where is that rodent?!  
  
Just as KoolAid gets up something crawls into his shirt  
  
KoolAid: Ahhh!! What the??!! YOU!!  
  
Matt: Heh. *big innocent smile*  
  
KoolAid: I'm not falling for that. I've had training.  
  
Knock at door  
  
KoolAid: Crud. *answers anyway*  
  
Boris: (Pause) Oh, so human guys are the ones who get pregnant, fish stank. Heh heh.  
  
KoolAid: Mathilda left me with Matt. All thanks to you!!  
  
Boris: Oh well. *walks in*You live like a pig, fish stank. I like it.  
  
KoolAid: Man! Now I'll have you clean this up. And you're helping!!  
  
Boris: Heh. You look weird, fish stank.  
  
KoolAid: You're blue! I hate blue!!  
  
Boris: Hey!! I was talking about you with Matt, fish stank!  
  
KoolAid: I don't hate blue then.  
  
Boris: Now what, fish stank?  
  
KoolAid: Ask Matt.  
  
Matt: MOVIE!!!!  
  
Boris: Movie, fish stank?  
  
KoolAid: Veggie tales!!  
  
Boris: Veggie tales?? That sounds lame, fish stank. Who'd wanna watch that?  
  
Matt: Me! Me! Me!  
  
*LATERERER*  
  
KoolAid: I'm done. *walks down stairs* Boris?  
  
Boris is watching TV with Matt  
  
KoolAid: Boris? Boris you can leave now.  
  
Boris: O_O *watching TV* Aw. But its getting to the good part, fish stank.  
  
KoolAid: I thought you said you wouldn't want to watch that.  
  
Boris: I lied, fish stank.  
  
KoolAid: Leave!!  
  
Boris: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *hugs TV* Must watch, fish stank!!!!  
  
KoolAid: I'll let you borrow the videos.  
  
Boris: But I want to watch it here, fish stank.  
  
KoolAid: Now!  
  
Boris: NO!  
  
KoolAid: How bout now?  
  
Boris: NO.  
  
KoolAid: Now?  
  
Boris: No.  
  
KoolAid: Now?  
  
Boris: Fine, fish stank. *finally leaves*  
  
KoolAid: Hey look the movies done.  
  
Matt: Again! Again! Again!  
  
KoolAid: *mutters* Sound like a freaking teletubi. (Pause) How bout this video?  
  
Matt: No.  
  
KoolAid: The same video?  
  
Matt: *nods* Again!!  
  
KoolAid: *eye twitches* Don't say again. Say over.  
  
Matt: Again!!  
  
KoolAid: Over!!  
  
Matt: Again!!  
  
KoolAid: Over!!  
  
Matt: Over!!  
  
KoolAid: Again!!  
  
Matt: Heh heh.  
  
KoolAid: Wait. What?  
  
*MIDNIGHT*  
  
Matt: Over!! Over!! Over!!  
  
KoolAid: *half asleep* You've seen the same video over 24 times!!  
  
Matt: I know!! O_O  
  
KoolAid: Arent you the least bit sleepy?  
  
Matt: Nope. O_O  
  
KoolAid: *sigh*  
  
Matt: Zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
KoolAid: Liar. *falls on the floor, head first* I'll feel that tomorrow. Zzzzzzz  
  
*MORNING*  
  
KoolAid awakes to an acute pain to the gut  
  
KoolAid: AAhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Matt's jumping up and down on his stomach like it would a trampoline. KoolAid moves out of the way and Matt falls on the floor.  
  
KoolAid: Ha!!  
  
Matt: `Matt, matt, matt, that's where the actions is at`  
  
KoolAid: You can sing also? Your endless joys.  
  
Matt: I'm Bob the tomato!!  
  
KoolAid: And I'm Larry the cucumber now lets go.  
  
Matt: Heh heh.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
KoolAid: What do you want to eat?  
  
Matt: Cookies!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: Cookies!! Wait. Not for breakfast.  
  
Matt: Cookies!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: How bout Oatmeal? That's what they make oatmeal cookies out of.  
  
Matt: O_O Really? Ok!!  
  
*Later*  
  
The kitchen where ever it is, is covered in what other than oatmeal globs everywhere  
  
Matt: I wanna play with the fishy!!  
  
KoolAid: You cant.  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
KoolAid: It's only to be looked at.  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Cause he bites.  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
KoolAid: Cause he has teeth.  
  
Matt: I hate teeth too!! See!! *bites KoolAid's leg*  
  
KoolAid: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Matt lets go  
  
Matt: O_O Your foot taste bad.  
  
KoolAid: rrrrrrrr *SIGH*  
  
*Few Mins later*  
  
KoolAid finishes cleaning the kitchen  
  
KoolAid: Matt? Matt?!  
  
Matt: Look what I caught!  
  
Matt is holding B.C. and strangling it while chocking it to death  
  
KoolAid: How in the world did you manage to do that? I've tried doing that for the longest time.  
  
B.C. gives KoolAid and evil look while also saying I'll be your friend if you don't let him kill me  
  
KoolAid: Put the fish back in the tank.  
  
Matt: NO! I caught it!!  
  
KoolAid: If you put that fish back in the tank we could go fishing.  
  
Matt: But I already went fishering.  
  
KoolAid: Real fishing.  
  
Matt: Ok! *throws B.C. at KoolAid*  
  
KoolAid: Ahh!! Um. Nice fishie. O_O *CRUNCH* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
Matt: I'm Bob the tomato!! Heeh.  
  
*LATER BY STREAM*  
  
Matt: `Matt, matt, matt, that's where the action is at`  
  
KoolAid: You wanna fish or not?  
  
Matt: I wanna fisher!  
  
KoolAid: Then you have to pay attention.  
  
Matt: Me is paying tention.  
  
KoolAid: Here. Hold the pole like this and cast the reel.  
  
Matt: What real?  
  
KoolAid: The little hook with the worm on it.  
  
Matt: Oh. Sharp thing. O_O Die worm!! *casts reel and lands on other side of stream in a tree*  
  
KoolAid: You had a death wish for that worm I see.  
  
Matt: ^^  
  
KoolAid: Well now we have to get the hook out of the tree.  
  
Matt: Me do it!! *starts pulling violently on the string*  
  
KoolAid spots a hornet's nest in the tree  
  
KoolAid: o_o crap. *Grabs Matt and starts to run*  
  
Matt: Woo!!! We not fishering no more?  
  
KoolAid: Called follow the leader.  
  
Matt: *looks at hornets that begin to emerge out of the tree and starts to chase them* You the leader?  
  
KoolAid: Looks like it! Lets play a game! We both yell while the hornets chase us. Ok?!  
  
Matt: Ok!  
  
Both: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Next day*  
  
Boris: KoolAid open up!! *no answer* Ok. I'll let myself in, drop in.  
  
Boris walks down stairs (always basement) and spots Matt playing a video game while KoolAid is fast asleep  
  
Matt: Wanna play? I beat Fruity a lot.  
  
Boris: Fruity? Oh. Heh. KoolAid's last name, drop in. Hah! Sure. But I wont go easy on you squirt!  
  
Matt: *evil eye* Ok.  
  
Boris: Eh!  
  
*Later*  
  
Boris: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
KoolAid: zzz Hu? WHAT?!!  
  
Boris: He keeps winning at Clu Clu Land, drop in!!  
  
KoolAid: -_-  
  
Boris: You're cheating little man, drop in!!  
  
Matt: `Matt, matt, matt, that's where the action is at`  
  
KoolAid: I got one! `Matt, matt, matt, he is a brat that matt`  
  
Boris: Oooo! Singing contest, drop in!!  
  
Boris takes a deep breath  
  
KoolAid: You remember follow the leader, Matt?  
  
Matt: Yepp.  
  
KoolAid: Well pretend Boris is the hornets.  
  
Matt: Ok!  
  
KoolAid and Matt run upstairs  
  
Boris: Hey! What, drop in?  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Matt: I want candy!!  
  
KoolAid: Me too!  
  
Matt: O_o  
  
KoolAid: Heh.  
  
Matt: I want candy!!  
  
KoolAid: I don't have none. Wanna go get some?  
  
Matt: Yay!! But I is tired.  
  
KoolAid: Then we'll go later.  
  
Matt: Me just don't want to walk.  
  
KoolAid: Then how do you get there?  
  
Boris comes up stairs with a bunch of videos  
  
KoolAid: What are you doing?  
  
Boris: You said I could borrow them, drop in. So I am. *leaves*  
  
Matt: I want candy!!!  
  
*The day after today* Outside somewhere  
  
Matt: Hi! I'm Bob the Tomato!!  
  
Astrid: What's wrong with him, ting tang wadda wadda bing bang?  
  
KoolAid: He found where I put all the candy at and ate it all.  
  
Matt: `pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum. If you like to talk to tomatoes. If a squash can make you smile. If you like to waltz with potatoes, up and down the produce iiiissslllleeeee. Have we got a show for you!!!  
  
Astrid: O______O  
  
KoolAid: Yeah well at least he's not singing anything bad.  
  
Matt: `Veggie tales, veggie tales, veggie tales!!`  
  
Astrid: How old are you Matt, ting tang wadda wadda bing bang?  
  
Matt: Three!! *puts up five fingers*  
  
Astrid: Right, ting tang wadda wadda bing bang.  
  
Matt: `Broccoli. Celery. Gotta be. Veggie tales!!`  
  
Astrid: (Pause) Well see you later. Good luck, ting tang wadda wadda bing bang. *leaves*  
  
KoolAid: I thought you said you were two.  
  
Matt: He he. `Coli flower. Sweet and sour. Half and hour. Veggie Tales!!`  
  
*Two days after yesterday* By the ocean and its raining.  
  
KoolAid: Are you going to do it right this time?  
  
Matt: Yeah!  
  
KoolAid: You sure?  
  
Matt: Yeah!  
  
KoolAid: Positive?  
  
Matt: What that mean?  
  
KoolAid: Just say yeah.  
  
Matt: Yeah!  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Now cast the reel right there. *Points to shadow*  
  
Matt: Ok! *casts reel by shadow*  
  
Floaty-thing-a-ma-bob passes overhead of the fish  
  
Matt: Fish don't bite.  
  
KoolAid: Those are those stupid/smart blind fishes. Just try again.  
  
Matt casts the reel again and sure enough it bites  
  
Matt: I got it!!  
  
KoolAid: Reel it in!  
  
Matt: Its to big!  
  
KoolAid helps reel it in  
  
Matt: Whoa. You catch big fish.  
  
KoolAid: I've never been able to catch this fish.  
  
Matt: I call it Fruity!!  
  
KoolAid: For a fish?  
  
Matt: You have as last name.  
  
KoolAid: Point well taken.  
  
Mathilda: Matt!!  
  
Matt: MOM!!  
  
Matt runs up to his mom  
  
Matt: Look at what I caught!!  
  
Mathilda: Good gracious. Its hideous, wee one.  
  
KoolAid: Yeah. I guess. Its his.  
  
Mathilda: Oh I cant keep that, wee one. I'm moving now.  
  
KoolAid: Moving?  
  
Mathilda: This nice little paradise where I went. IM LIVING THERE!! Where there are no pesky neighbors like you, wee one. Goodbye! *starts to walk away*  
  
KoolAid: Oh wow, thanks. (Pause) Well bye Matt!  
  
Matt: Bye Fruity!! Bye KoolAid!!  
  
*FLASHBACK OVER*  
  
Well that's how life goes. You have one thing one day and its gone the next. Sometimes I often wonder. Do we really live years as we think of it or one day which last forever in our minds.  
  
-----KoolAid Fruity  
  
Disclaimer: O_o. Soooo anyway. Review me and tell me what ya thought. If you liked it, it was all my idea. If you didn't I'll say one of my siblings told me to do it. 


	13. Its hallerween

Disclaimer: This Fan Fic is brought to you by the F.F.N. The FanFiction.net website. Cool people who read my stories. And from reviewers like you. Thank you.  
  
Pieces of paper that I write on,  
  
Halloween. The lowest holiday on earth and yet for some reason everyone seems to enjoy it. Is it the costumes? Or candy? Why cant they do that any other day? Why on a certain day? Oh well. Let me quit groveling and get on with my first Halloween in BooTown.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Halloween night  
  
The night was silent or for what KoolAid had thought  
  
He wouldn't know what this holiday brought  
  
As he looked out the window and so no one there  
  
He knew the stories that he was well aware  
  
Of ghost and maniacs that run amuck in town  
  
That surely made his seriousness turn to a frown  
  
"Agh! That's all garbage" KoolAid said as he turned of the light  
  
And went downstairs for finally to rest some that night  
  
See the neighbors had bugged him all morning long  
  
To come out at night and sing some kooky song  
  
He finally laid down all snug in his bed  
  
When the door knocked really loud and he stood up and said  
  
"What now?!!" he shouted as he went back upstairs and opened the door  
  
"Trick or treat" said a neighbor who looked like a pumpkin matador  
  
"I don't do that" KoolAid explained to that goof of a neighbor  
  
But all his mouth wanted was some candy to savor  
  
"Are you listening?!" said KoolAid trying to get his neighbor's attention  
  
"What was that?" in response said the idiot "I didn't get the part you just mentioned"  
  
"Just leave me alone!!" KoolAid demanded  
  
As the neighbor looked on as he didn't understand it  
  
"What neighbor are you any way?" KoolAid said wondering  
  
But he just stood there and looked like he was slumbering  
  
KoolAid shouted out "Are you deaf or are just hard at hearing!!??"  
  
As soon he found his neighbor was soon disappearing  
  
"What the crud??!!" KoolAid shouted  
  
With a face that was mortally astounded  
  
As he stood there and gazed  
  
Also very amazed  
  
It soon began to thunder  
  
And he shrugged it off and went back to slumber  
  
Another knock makes KoolAid uneasy  
  
For now his stomach is churning and making him queasy  
  
He goes to the door and reaches for the knob  
  
Sadly it begins to jiggle making him start to sob  
  
The door slid open all by itself  
  
KoolAid jumped away and landed on a shelf  
  
Boris was at the door and started to laugh insane  
  
He was the one who played that terrible game  
  
"Boris you idiot!!" KoolAid shouted out while trembling  
  
Boris was still at the door fidgeting with something he was disassembling  
  
"Sorry KoolAid but who could resist?"  
  
Coming abrupt from the nights spooky mist  
  
KoolAid steps off and hits Boris over the head  
  
"Ow!" Boris shouted and KoolAid replied "I'm going to bed"  
  
"But not before I have taken a shower"  
  
'Why is that?" Boris asked as he turned on the light or power  
  
"My pants are wet for some reason!" he shouted  
  
Boris began to laugh mad till he saw KoolAid's glare then he pouted  
  
"Well I guess I'll be off" Boris said as he went back outside  
  
"Don't worry" Said Boris "I wont tell. You still have your pride"  
  
KoolAid closed the door for the final time that night  
  
KoolAid thinking "Tomorrow morning I'll get back at him early and bright"  
  
"You better watch your back Boris" Was the last thing he said  
  
As he went to the shower and well that THE END  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you liked it. I had a heck of a time.  
  
Trying to make every sentence end sorta rhyme  
  
Review! Review, and tell me what you thought!!  
  
Is this the type of story that you sought?!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Or I'll smack you!!  
  
That's it so there.  
  
Unless you want to be attacked by Boris's underwear! 


	14. New Years

Disclaimer: Hi!! *waves* Yes I'm sorry its been so long since I last updated and all its because I've been busy and all that other stuff.  
  
Book,  
  
New Years. A time for new beginnings and life. The smell of cold snow as it tickles up your nose and the wetness of when it goes down your shorts. Bah. I don't like that part. Since I cant come up with any weird comment I'll just go to the flashback.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Night of course. 11pm  
  
KoolAid sleeping inside to the sound of the snow. Its drops of lightness falling upon the heavy ground, covering in a luscious blanket of wonder. Then... the door knocks.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!  
  
KoolAid: Ahhh!! *falls out of bed*  
  
Boris: KoolAid!! Are you in there, coochie?  
  
KoolAid: Coochie???? Boris what do you want??!!  
  
Boris: It's going to be New Years!! Come out come out, coochie!!  
  
KoolAid: No! I'm going back to sleep.  
  
Boris: But it's New Years!! Aren't you going to say bye to all the neighbors, coochie?!  
  
KoolAid: Am I moving??!!  
  
Boris: No! We are, coochie.  
  
KoolAid: What? Why? *opens door* *cold wind blows* Ahh!! Cold!!  
  
Boris: Come in, coochie? Ok. *walks in* Oooo. Its nice and warm in here.  
  
KoolAid: *closes door* You're dragging in snow!  
  
Boris: I'll make it as much winter in here as it is out there then, coochie.  
  
KoolAid: O_o  
  
Boris: I came to tell a good buddy goodbye, coochie.  
  
KoolAid: Why are you moving?  
  
Boris: Because sometimes life tells you to just move on, coochie.  
  
KoolAid: O_o  
  
Boris: Goodbye KoolAid.  
  
KoolAid: Ok. Bye. *opens door*  
  
Boris: Hey! Don't you want to spend the last hour hanging out and saying to bye to everyone, coochie?!  
  
KoolAid: Nope. *closes door on Boris*  
  
KoolAid was half way to back to his bed when Boris comes back inside  
  
Boris: It wont be that easy to get rid of me, coochie!  
  
KoolAid: Oh really? What are you going to do?  
  
Boris knocks KoolAid out. The next thing that happens is KoolAid wakes up to the sudden urge of coldness creeping into his back.  
  
KoolAid: AAAAHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!! What the??!! *opens eyes*  
  
Boris has KoolAid by the foot and is dragging him of somewhere  
  
Boris: KoolAid! You're awake, coochie.  
  
KoolAid: Boris! What are you doing?!  
  
Boris: Cant you see that I'm pulling your leg, coochie? Heh heh.  
  
KoolAid: Cold stuff crawling up my back!!  
  
Boris: That's called snow idiot, coochie.  
  
KoolAid: I know what its called!! I know its cold too!!  
  
Boris: Now see. Everybody knows that, coochie.  
  
KoolAid: Then stop dragging me!!  
  
Boris: Fine. *stops*  
  
Daisy comes by  
  
Daisy: Hi Boris, darkgroundwalker!!!  
  
KoolAid: O_-  
  
Daisy: Hi KoolAid!!! What happened to your eye, darkgroundwalker?  
  
KoolAid: What do you mean what happened to my eye?  
  
Daisy: Well. Its not normal looking and its black all around it and its not open all the way and...  
  
KoolAid: What? *feels around eye* Ow!  
  
Boris: That was to get you out of your house, coochie.  
  
Daisy: O_o coochie? (Pause) So what are you down too, KoolAid, darkgroundwalker?  
  
KoolAid: Down too?  
  
Daisy: Well I cant say up to cause it wouldn't make any sense since your down there, darkgroundwalker.  
  
Boris: I'm just pulling KoolAid along, coochie.  
  
Daisy: That's such a drag, darkgroundwalker. ^-^ Hah. I made a joke.  
  
KoolAid: I don't get it.  
  
Daisy: Well that just goes to show you how smart humans really are, darkgroundwalker.  
  
KoolAid: *spots Biskit coming by* Biskit!!  
  
Daisy: A biscuit?!! Where?!! Where?!!  
  
Biskit: Hi KoolAid!! You look down a bit, poppycock.  
  
Louie comes by also  
  
Louie: Hey, puppycack!!  
  
KoolAid: O_-  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Louie: What? Did I say something wrong, puppycack? (Pause) Why is KoolAid on the floor??  
  
Boris: To the pond, coochie!!  
  
Daisy: Oh yay!! Ice skating, darkgroundwalker!!  
  
KoolAid: No!! I want to sleep!! And it's cold!!!!!  
  
Boris: That's your problem, coochie. You don't have enough blubber.  
  
KoolAid: That's funny. You just said the other day I had to much!  
  
Boris: *shrugs*  
  
Biskit: Boris don't be mean, poppycock!  
  
Boris: Fine, coochie. *drops KoolAid's foot on a rock*  
  
KoolAid: Ow!!  
  
Boris: Did I do that, coochie?  
  
Louie: Man, you have to stop saying that, puppycack.  
  
Boris: Me? Yours is pretty similar to Biskit's, coochie.  
  
Louie: What are we talking about, puppycack.  
  
Boris: I forget, coochie. Hey. Where's KoolAid?  
  
Daisy: He sneaked off while we were watching you argue about something, darkgroundwalker.  
  
Biskit: If he sneaked away how do you know he did, poppycock?  
  
Daisy: Uh....  
  
*KoolAid's House*  
  
Gyroid: May I be of any assistance?  
  
KoolAid: Someplace to hide might be good right now.  
  
Gyroid: May I suggest your house?  
  
KoolAid: That's the first place they'll think of looking!!  
  
Gyroid: Well sorry. I don't get around much. *wobbles arms around like mad*  
  
KoolAid: Right. Hey yeah. That is right.  
  
Gyroid: Huh?  
  
KoolAid: I'm right, aren't I?  
  
Gyroid: I'll tell you when I know what you are talking about.  
  
KoolAid: Have you ever seen the town?  
  
Gyroid: No. I saw when your house was built though!  
  
KoolAid: Uh... yeah. How about going around town?  
  
Gyroid: I said I haven't.  
  
KoolAid: But do you want to?  
  
Gyroid: Would I ever!! I'm to heavy though.  
  
KoolAid: I have a way of fixing that.  
  
*Couple of mins later*  
  
KoolAid is pulling on a sleigh which the gyroid is on  
  
Gyroid: Oooo. What's that?  
  
KoolAid: The dump.  
  
Gyroid: O.o Oooo What's that?  
  
KoolAid: Post office.  
  
Phyllis walks out of the post office  
  
Gyroid: AHHH!!! Monster!!!  
  
Phyllis: Wha'd you call me fire hydrant?!!  
  
Gyroid: It talks. O.O  
  
KoolAid: Come on.  
  
Gyroid: But you're the one leading.  
  
KoolAid: Fine.  
  
TOOT TOOT!!  
  
Gyroid: Oooo. The train! Let's go to the train station!!  
  
KoolAid: We just passed it 5 mins ago!  
  
Gyroid: So?  
  
*Train Station*  
  
Porter: Hi KoolAid, eek eek. And whoever that thing is.  
  
Gyroid: You don't get around much, do you?  
  
Porter: Well neither do you then, eek eek.  
  
Someone steps off train  
  
???: Ah. The fresh cold air.  
  
Porter: Welcome to Bootown, eek eek. We rarely get visitors at night.  
  
???: A monkey!  
  
Porter: ...Uh, yeah, eek eek?  
  
???: My friend talks about monkeys a lot. I don't see what he finds in em. Hm. *stares at Porter*  
  
Porter: Right, eek eek. *runs away*  
  
???: Aw.  
  
KoolAid: That person looks familiar. *shrugs* Oh well. *keeps walking along*  
  
Gyroid: Aren't you going to say hi?  
  
KoolAid: Nope.  
  
Gyroid: Cool. So where are we going?  
  
KoolAid: Might as well go down to the pond and wait till New Years.  
  
???: KoolAid!!!  
  
KoolAid: Huh?? Who?  
  
???: It's me!! Star!!  
  
Gyroid: What type of a name is Star??  
  
Star: What in the world is that thing? *pokes around Gyroid*  
  
Gyroid: O_O I'm scared now.  
  
KoolAid: Star? What are you doing here?  
  
Star: I came to visit, duh! I event sent you a letter.  
  
KoolAid: No, you did not.  
  
Star: Yeah I did. I remember. I went to the post office put it in my pocket and left the post office with it... still in my pocket. Oh.  
  
KoolAid: -_-  
  
Star: Well it said I'd meet you here about this time which is what 11:30? So here I am! What happen to your eye?  
  
Gyroid: I'm still scared.  
  
KoolAid: Whatever.  
  
Star: Where are we going?  
  
KoolAid: To the pond.  
  
Star: Why?  
  
KoolAid: To bug someone or other.  
  
Star: Oh that sounds like fun. I wanna start now.  
  
Gyroid: How?  
  
Star: Watch.  
  
Gyroid: Watch what?  
  
Star: Just watch.  
  
KoolAid: ...What are you watching for?  
  
Star: *grins* What are you watching for?  
  
Gyroid: I believe he asked you that question.  
  
KoolAid: Are you coping what I say?  
  
Star: Are you coping what I say?  
  
KoolAid: Hey!  
  
Star: Hey!  
  
KoolAid: Hm.  
  
Star: Hm.  
  
KoolAid: KoolAid rocks!  
  
Star: Star rocks!  
  
KoolAid: You cant do that!  
  
Star: You cant do that!  
  
KoolAid: Rrrr.  
  
Star: Rrrr.  
  
Gyroid: O.o ???  
  
*Pond*  
  
Boris: KoolAid!! There you are, coochie!  
  
Star: Coochie???? *steps away from KoolAid*  
  
KoolAid: Its not like that!  
  
Star: Then what is it?  
  
Gyroid: Beware the pig.  
  
Star: Ok.  
  
Boris: Who's that, coochie?  
  
KoolAid: A person.  
  
Star: A person.  
  
Boris: I'm hearing an echo, coochie.  
  
Louie: Hey Boris, KoolAid, Person, and Gyroid dude, puppycack.  
  
Gyroid: Beware the pig.  
  
Boris: What, coochie?  
  
Gyroid: Uh... I didn't say anything.  
  
KoolAid: Fifteen minutes till freedom!!  
  
Star: Fifteen minutes till freedom!!  
  
Louie: O_o  
  
Boris: Hey! We leave in 15 minutes, coochie!!  
  
KoolAid: I know. That's why I said that.  
  
Star: I know. That's why I said that.  
  
Louie: No!! I'm gonna miss you all man, puppycack!  
  
Gyroid: I want a balloon!!  
  
Crazy Redd: Here you go! Totally free.  
  
Gyroid: Cool.  
  
Crazy Redd: You. Pay for that balloon.  
  
KoolAid: You said it was free.  
  
Star: You said it was free.  
  
Crazy Redd: ...For that thing. Not you though.  
  
Tortimer: I want to give advice!!  
  
Louie: Ahhh!!! *runs*  
  
Boris: Where'd you come from, coochie?  
  
Tortimer: I am the mayor. I can do anything I desire, ha ha ha hoorf! ...and don't say coochie.  
  
Boris: ...  
  
Tortimer: My advice to you is stay away from talking snowmen.  
  
All: ...  
  
Tortimer: Here. Have a diary.  
  
Gyroid: Oh yay! Oh wait.  
  
KoolAid: I don't want it.  
  
Star: I... he don't want it. *grabs one for herself*  
  
Tortimer: Why not? You write in it and reflect upon what you've done and how much you've learned.  
  
KoolAid: First off. It's a diary and I hate to write.  
  
Star: I'll take his!!  
  
Tortimer: Come now. Even Boris has one.  
  
KoolAid: *Looks at Boris*  
  
Boris: *obviously hiding something behind his back* What? No. Me, coochie??  
  
KoolAid: No.  
  
Tortimer: Fine. *secretly gives to Gyroid* 5 more minutes till New Year!!  
  
Leigh: Yeah, cube!! *pushes Kitty into ice cold pond* Oops.  
  
Splash  
  
Kitty: Ahh!! I'm going to kill and sauté you, you fat ass chicken!!  
  
Toot toot!!  
  
Leigh: Um... That's my train!! *takes picture and runs*  
  
KoolAid: That was awfully cool!  
  
Star: Oh the poor kitty is going to drown if we don't save her!  
  
Boris: So, coochie?  
  
Star: You people are mean.  
  
Louie: Power to the people! Yeah, puppycack!!  
  
KoolAid: Didn't you run off?  
  
Louie: Yeah, but then I ran back, puppycak.  
  
Kitty crawls out of pond and becomes a frozen Popsicle.  
  
Star: Is she going to die like that?  
  
Boris: I hope so, coochie!  
  
Star: I bet all you have to do is defrost her.  
  
Louie: For now, leave her like that, puppycack.  
  
Gyroid: Countdown! One minute!!  
  
KoolAid: Let's go.  
  
Star: But the countdown is just starting.  
  
KoolAid: I know. That's why I want to go.  
  
Star: Where?  
  
KoolAid: I'm going back to bed this is boring.  
  
Star: What am I supposed to do?  
  
KoolAid: Go back home?  
  
Star: Well that's mean.  
  
KoolAid: You already have a souvenir, and if you want take Kitty with you.  
  
Star: Cool! *grabs Kitty's arm and drags her along*  
  
30 seconds later there's and explosion by the pond  
  
Star: What was that?  
  
KoolAid: *shrugs*  
  
Gyroid: Happy New Year!!  
  
Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground  
  
Mr. Resetti: That'll teach your friends to stop messing with my head. *goes back underground*  
  
Star: ...Well I'm going home. Bye KoolAid! *walks off*  
  
Gyroid: I've seen enough of this town. I rather stay put.  
  
KoolAid: I wonder who my new neighbors are going to be.  
  
Gyroid: Probably as irritating as the last bunch.  
  
KoolAid: Gruesome thought. Although I might actually miss them.  
  
Gyroid: This is yours. *hands KoolAid diary*  
  
KoolAid: Egh. A diary.  
  
Gyroid: Just call it a journal then.  
  
KoolAid: I'll just draw in it.  
  
Gyroid: Home ahead!  
  
KoolAid: Fine. *tries to pick up Gyroid* I'm to tired to. *pushes it off the sleigh and it lies on the ground face first* Sorry. I'll fix you tomorrow.  
  
Gyroid: I don't mind. I rather like looking at the ground.  
  
KoolAid: ...Okay. G'night G-Roid.  
  
Gyroid: I could see Mr. Resetti's house from here.  
  
KoolAid: Uh... yeah.  
  
*FLASHBACK OVER*  
  
That's how I got this journal. I didn't begin to write in it till a month or two after, because I was extremely bored. Now I have become accustomed to writing it as a way to pass time or bug myself.  
  
KoolAid: Hm. I filled the whole book. I guess I'll buy a new one... tomorrow.  
  
KoolAid turns of the light then plummets himself into bed before drifting off to sleep and dropping the journal off the back of the bed and thus lands on the very first page.  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. That's the last chapter for this story because I've been preoccupied with my other stories lately. But eventually I'll make a part two or a different story in the future for animal crossing.  
  
EM-T 


End file.
